Knights of Hyotei
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Shishido is sworn in as one of King Keigo's elite Knights. Everything is going well in his new life until magical items keep appearing around the king. Can Shishido and the Knights solve the mystery in time? Starring Hyotei with cameos
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Originally written for the Top Cagnotte exchange.

This is purely a Prince of Tennis AU fic but the world they live in was taken from Dave Duncan's King's Blades series.

* * *

Shishido rose from the bench to try and get a better view, but was immediately pulled back by a boy behind him. "Down in front."

"I can't see," Shishido protested.

"And if you stand, I can't see."

Shishido turned and looked at the boy properly. Though it was unfair to call Yuushi a boy, his shoulders had begun to fill out, and he was already tall in a way that Shishido envied. He bet they'd have Yuushi working with the broadswords soon.

He'd only joined 9 boys in front of Shishido, but it was enough that he'd recently been moved into the next level of training. Shishido thought he himself would never make it there; the school was very strict about following the order in which you joined. Shishido couldn't move up unless Seijima, the boy who joined a few people ahead of him, learned his footwork properly. The masters were driving him hard, either to get him to improve or to scare him off.

The school was a hard life, but it was better than the one most of Shishido's schoolmates had been living before. And after they were trained, they would be the best and the most prestigious knights in the land. Bound by honour and magic to an elite brotherhood, they'd be in courts and dancing with ladies. Not that Shishido was too keen on courts. He never looked forward to his protocol classes, he just wanted to fight foes and protect the royal family. His name would be known throughout the lands and he'd be respected.

But if only he could see the ceremony that would, one day, bind him to his sovereign. The brat: the newest member of the school. Got to be a part of the ceremony, but Shishido had only been the brat for six days, and there had been no bindings during that time. This was the first one he'd been around to see, and now he couldn't actually see it.

He could feel the spirits gathering, though he wasn't overly sensitive. They tested for that. Boys who were too sensitive wouldn't be able to handle the binding ceremony. If they were really skilled in sensing spirits, they might be sent to join the White Order, but if they fell into the awful middle space, they were sent back out into the world to fend for themselves.

Shishido shuddered at the thought. He liked having a warm bed at night and three meals a day.

First, the title given to the student who had been at the school the longest and the next to leave it during binding, stood on the anvil, and Shishido could finally make something out. His name was Kabaji, and he was a big guy. Most people would probably assume he just made a good wall and wasn't nimble or fast, but Shishido had watched him training once, and he could move as quick as the most nimble fencer. It was amazing. And now he was going to have his large broadsword plunged into his chest.

"Does it happen next?" Shishido asked Yuushi.

"This really is your first time, hnn."

"Yes. So does it?"

"Fine, stand and see. It's amazing," Yuushi said. He stood up behind Shishido, and both of them watched as Prince Keigo shouted the final words of the ceremony.

"Serve or die!" And with the words still echoing around the ancient room, Keigo drove the sword in his hands into First's chest until the pommel struck skin before pulling it out.

Shishido's breath caught in his throat. But as the sword left First's body, there was very little blood; only a small trickle out of both sides.

First then took the sword that the prince was offering him: the special sword that members of the King's Blades only received on the day of their binding.

Shishido was in awe, and joined in the enthusiastic clapping from rest of their schoolmates. Even Yuushi was caught up in the excitement.

This was apparently the prince's first time doing the binding, and there had been some rumbles of tension and nerves throughout the hall. But obviously it had been for nothing.

The process repeated until Prince Keigo had a guard of five. And didn't all of his future brothers look incredibly proud, if slightly bewildered, as they clasped swords to their belts and moved around Atobe in a protective circle.

Shishido couldn't wait. It was a weird thing, really, to want to be stabbed through the heart with his own sword. But he would get there. Even if he had to train, bully, and cajole Seijima into perfection himself.

Ooooooooo

**5 Years later**

Shishido looked over at Seijima, who was the current First, as he returned to the senior's room. "Still nothing?" He asked.

"Nope. But with the way the Grandmaster is going about, it has to be soon. He's asked the master of protocols to go over the ritual with us one more time. Like we don't already have it memorized."

Shishido sighed at the thought of more protocol; he'd never grown to like it.

"Hey Seijima, why don't we go get some sword practice in."

Seijima nodded, and they headed out of their room and down to the courtyard. Shishido was now third in line for binding. One of the boys in front of him had headed for the hills only a few days after the binding ceremony - obviously he wasn't looking forward to the whole stabbing through the chest thing. And even Shishido had to admit that as the day got closer, he was feeling his own jitters.

They had just made it to the courtyard when a senior who was out with the juniors doing riding practice came racing back. "They're coming! A group of the King's Knights is on its way. The King won't be far behind."

Shishido and Seijima exchanged grins, and Seijima ran off to perform his duties as First; informing Grandmaster of the incoming guests.

"About time!" Shishido said to the rider. He would be bound with him if Atobe decided to take five. They laughed and parted. Taki had been bound to Akutugawa Jirou five weeks ago, and the rest of them had been on the edge ever since while waiting for their own fate. Atobe had been gifting Knights out more and more in the last two years since he had taken over after his father's death. Shishido knew it was just as honourable to serve someone you were gifted to, but Shishido didn't want to be some pet knight to a rich noble who slept all day. He wanted to be part of the King's guard: to go off making wars and get the glory.

He'd also heard stories that the Knights in the King's guard could spell each other off to get some free time. There were enough of them that they could rotate duties. A private Knight wouldn't have nearly as many opportunities to relax and enjoy himself, unless they were at court and could rely on the King's guard to help.

And wasn't Shishido excited about that prospect? He'd been training on this mountain side 'castle' for nearly five years. Completely isolated from the outside world and, more importantly, outside love interests. The guys all shared stories about girls they'd been with or had seen before they came here. Most of it was just complete crap. With the life they'd led and how young a lot of them were, Shishido didn't think they'd get a girl to say hi, let alone do what they said.

But it was fun to imagine and swap stories at night when they were in their bunks and wondering what their futures really held. Shishido had shared a few stories himself just to join in. He thought he'd like to see a real live naked girl sometime soon. He also thought that many of his classmates had pretty amazing bodies too… but that wasn't something you openly shared in an all boys school that trained elite swordsmen. He didn't think that he'd be beat up for it, but it would be awkward.

Maybe he could explore that too when he got out. When Yuushi had returned, escorting Lord Jirou here, he had had some amazing stories to share with the top seniors, and wasn't at all ashamed about the gender of his conquests. Shishido was convinced Yuushi was determined to conquer the kingdom through sex alone. He hoped Yuushi left a few for him.

They didn't have to wait long until the advanced guard rode into the courtyard, and Shishido did his best not to act like an eager first year. It was a close call.

"Shishido." He heard his name be called from one of the Knights and smiled.

"Yuushi," Shishido greeted merrily. He clasped Yuushi's arm as he dismantled and asked him a question with his eyes iIs he here? Is it today?/i

Yuushi gave a nod and Shishido had to fight not to bounce on his feet. Finally, the day of his dream had arrived.

"I need to go and report to Grandmaster with the others. I'll see you later."

With that they parted, and Shishido headed back to his room. If things went well, this would be his last night here. He'd fast tomorrow, and then in the evening King Atobe would plunge a sword through his chest. Then, his future would really begin.

He needed to lie down.

Oooooooooooo

Shishido was hungry, but he didn't think he'd be able to eat even if he was allowed. The nerves were getting to him, though he was too proud to admit it. The cold baths they had just been subjected to, a part of the ritual that some sadist had added, had helped clear his head of doubt. A day of fasting and cold baths had reminded him why he was doing this. He was going to be a King's Knight, he was going to have purpose and be amazing. If he backed down now, he'd go back to be nothing. A really well trained swordsman of nothing, but nothing none the less. He wouldn't fall at the very last hurdle.

Stepping into the clean pants that had been brought for him, Shishido looked over as King Atobe stepped into the room. He had been meditating and fasting off in a side room. Shishido suspected it had real seats and cushions. But it looked like he would have to suffer through the same cold baths.

Two members of his guard were with him, and one turned to wink at them. The other was Kabaji, the first person that Atobe had bound to him. He wasn't the oldest member of the King's Knights, his fathers transferring to him after his death, but rumour was that Kabaji was Atobe's favoured guard and was in line to take over as commander when the current one was released. His size alone was intimidating so Shishido couldn't fault King Atobe of his choice. And even Shishido knew that Kabaji was the least talkative out of all of the Knights so it certainly guaranteed discretion.

Atobe gritted his teeth as he lowered into the first cold bath. Shishido was impressed he didn't curse like the rest of them had, but it would have been funnier if he did.

Atobe moved from one bath to the next, and Shishido tried to picture what his life would be like after being skewered by the man. He would be spelled to live for him, to die for him. That would be his number one priority in life, but all of the King's Blades lived good lives and most were eventually released from their binding before retirement. But he'd have many years of service before having to worry about that.

How would it feel to stand by this man's side? Shishido didn't know, but he did know that he was looking forward to finding out. Atobe was a young king, but he wasn't a bad one. Perhaps, in a way, they could learn on the job together, and they could both grow to become the best over the years.

Deciding that his thoughts were getting too deep and meditative, Shishido looked back to his friends and struck up a quiet conversation.

ooooooooooo

Shishido moved to the center of the circle in the stifling room used for their bindings. There, on the anvil, was his sword. He took it into his hand, and while it was the first time he held it, he could tell that it was perfect for him and his preferred style.

The blade was short, light, and lethal to accommodate his fast and aggressive style. Along the pommel he could feel the crest of the brotherhood. He wanted to hold onto it longer, examine it at length, but he knew he had to pass it to his king.

With minor reluctance, he handed over the sword and hopped onto the large anvil. He took a deep breath to calm the last of his nerves, and then clearly and loudly spoke the words that would let Atobe bind him instead of kill him.

Steeling himself as the echo of his own voice faded, he sat down and proudly placed his hands on his hips, baring his chest. Fellow members of the brotherhood stepped forward to mark an x over his heart and then to brace him. It wouldn't do to jerk in pain while a sword was embedded in his chest.

Atobe stepped forward then, and their eyes met. And while Shishido didn't know what was in his own eyes, he saw clearly a demand in Atobe's: Live.

"Serve or die!" Atobe said and swiftly plunged the sword into Shishido's chest, and he felt the guard of his own sword come to rest against his chest, he assumed on the x. The air caught in Shishido's lungs, and he felt his body buck against the hands holding him. But just as swiftly as the pain and fire raced through his body, it left and he saw Atobe take a step back, sword in hand.

"Oh my God," Shishido muttered as he gasped for breath, a hand raised to touch his chest. Already, a fresh scar covered the spot where a sword has been only moments ago. Wow.

And then Shishido felt it. An undeniable tug. It drowned out all of the applause and pats on the back. The only thing that mattered was the man in front of him, still holding his sword.

He stood and with only a minor stumble, made it to Atobe's side.

"Ready to serve, Sir Shishido?"

"With my life," Shishido swore and realised with a startling clarity that he had never spoken anything more true. He took the offered sword and clipped it to his belt, ignoring, for now, that it was coated in his own heart's blood. His attention was too focused on Atobe to worry about that.

They had been warned of this in class: how the binding would feel. But he never expected it to be so strong; to feel so compelled to protect Atobe that he would barely even register the other bindings except to worry about candidates with swords.

After the ceremony, it was time for a feast and suddenly Yuushi was beside him as they headed to the king's rooms at the school.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. The first couple of days are the hardest."

Shishido nodded, his focus now on how dangerous the stairs were. What if Atobe tripped?

"Don't even think about it," Yuushi warned, clearly sensing his thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"Remember Kabaji? Part of the original group of five Atobe bound to him while he was still the crown prince?"

Shishido nodded. Kabaji was a hard man to forget, even if he had only known him for a few weeks before he was bound.

"Anyway, he thought the same thing, and he hoisted Atobe up in a fireman's carry. Wouldn't put him down until they reached the top. So now, every time anyone mentions dangerous steps, it sets Atobe off on a tirade and sends the rest of us into laughing fits."

"I never knew. Is that why Kabaji never comes back? Atobe's afraid he'll try again?"

"Probably. And you didn't know because it's one of the Guard benefits. We protect the stories from outsiders, but once you're in, you get all the juicy gossip."

Atobe had rounded the corner and Shishido was getting twitchy. He didn't realise being bound meant becoming a raving paranoid bastard.

"Go on then. We'll catch up when you've settled in. I'll even introduce you to some friendly girls."

Shishido barely registered the offer of girls. He was off to Atobe's rooms to check for intruders and deadly spiders, along with the other newly branded knights.

Shishido had figured out some balance with his new binding, and he no longer felt itchy all over whenever Atobe was out of his view. But even a few days into his new life he was still feeling a little overwhelmed.

It had been over five years since he'd been in the outside world, and even then his world had not included being inside palace walls. In his King's Knights uniform he even garnered respect and romantic interest. Though Yuushi, who had appointed himself as mentor, had said they'd never be short on romantic interest as their bindings oozed the love element. Yuushi swore it wasn't cheating in the dating game, just a quick way to cut through the red tape. He did warn him that interest would come from all corners, and pointed out his own male red headed noble stalker as an example. Shishido just laughed and couldn't wait for his own.

Being rather inexperienced he was more than game to try anything, and tonight he'd get his chance. He was being spelled off now that the three day itch had passed, and he was being dragged to the pub.

Coming from the stables where Atobe had just finished a vigorous ride through the woods, and where he had been spelled off, Shishido made his way across the expansive palace grounds and toward the Knight barracks. He did his best to avoid the main paths and keep from getting lost. But after the third time around the same ugly shrub, he cursed and kicked at the ground.

He then looked around to see if anyone had been witness, but didn't see anyone paying attention to him. Thank goodness. He was well informed of the rivalry between the King's Knights and the normal court guards and Hyotei military. He would never be forgiven if he gave them any reason to tease the Knights.

Still, he might take a little embarrassment if it meant getting to the barracks sometime this year. He really wanted to shower and change to stop smelling like a horse before he met up with Yuushi.

Wandering around for the fourth time, he spotted something white that wasn't there before and made a beeline toward the person. Probably, judging by the white hat and cloak, it was someone from the White Order. A group that, while not always the best of friends with the Knights, held mutual respect and worked well together. It used to be the White Sisters, but the number of girls with the needed abilities were no longer matching demands, and so they had expanded to accept exceptional boys. They also started to be trained on defense and basic offense.

They still weren't allowed to be armed in the King's presence, outside and performing other duties they all carried weapons they were well trained in. Shishido had noted that in the previous days, most generally chose a bow or dagger. The tall man in front of him, however, had chosen the broadsword. Not quite as big as the one Yuushi chose to drag around, but big enough to stand out on a member of the White Order. Shishido vaguely wondered what the regulations were for dueling with a member of the White Order. He'd love to put their supposed training to the test. But judging by the silvery hair, perhaps this man was near retirement and not up to friendly spars with the Knights.

As Shishido approached from behind, the man turned and looked at him. He was warned that the White Order could sense magic and that the King's Knights, especially the new ones, would be picked up with ease; something about the strong scent the binding left. Though, the White Order got all pissy if you called them sniffers. Still, he'd risk being an unpleasant smell if it got him out of the damn maze-like garden.

"Hi," Shishido started.

"Hello," the man replied, not really giving Shishido an opening for conversation, but not freezing him out either. And now that Shishido was closer, he decided that the man, despite his silvery hair, wasn't an old man at all. Probably the same age as Shishido.

"Lost?" The man asked after Shishido failed to add anything more to the conversation.

"Errr, sort of. How'd you know?"

"You still smell new," he stated and leaned forward slightly, dropping his voice. "And I saw you pass by over there several times."

Shishido wondered how they could argue against being called a sniffer when they used the term smell in describing their ability to sense magic. And how did he miss the tall man in white watching him as he passed?

"Makes sense. Don't suppose you can help me out then?"

"I'm on duty. I can't leave until my relief comes," the man said, looking reluctant.

"Not even to direct a lost Knight? Can't be easy searching out magic with me around distracting you. I heard we aren't the most pleasant of magics to be around."

"I wouldn't say that." The tip of the man's ears turned pink. "You're just very potent. It's distracting

"I guess that makes sense. But it's definitely not bad?" Shishido asked, very curious about this man's opinion.

"Never." More of the young man's face turned pink, and Shishido wondered if the guy didn't get out much.

"So, gonna help me?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to set you on the right path and be free of distractions. This way."

"What's your name? I should know the name of my hero."

"I'm sure you would have made it on your own... eventually." He gave a teasing smile that let Shishido know that he wasn't completely awkward or polite. He liked that. "But my name is Ohtori Choutarou."

"But you definitely made it easier, Choutarou. I'm Shishido Ryou."

"I know," Choutarou said, and the pink flush quickly returned.

"You do?" Maybe it wasn't so much awkwardness that turned Choutarou pink, but something else? He'd have to ask Yuushi of his thoughts... maybe.

"New Knights are always the talk of the palace," Choutarou explained hastily. "And here you go," he gestured to the path ahead of him. "Should take you straight on to the barracks."

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Shishido waved and set off.

On the right path, it didn't take long to arrive at the barracks. And while he didn't have his own room, he only shared with one other person. Besides, as he had found out early on, the beds weren't there for sleeping. The room was more a stop gap and storage room. His roommate had already explained the intricacy that was an article of clothing hung on the doorknob.

Since the doorknob was currently clothing free, he let himself into the room and made quick work of his uniform. A proper soak would have been great, but he would have to make do with a quick hand bath if he was going to meet Yuushi on time.

Shishido redressed in a clean uniform: a Knight was never completely off duty after all. They were the nicest clothes he could remember ever owning. Adjusting the way the uniform while looking in the mirror, he then dashed to where he was meeting his friend.

"I was beginning to think you chickened out on me," Yuushi said casually as Shishido ran up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Shishido scowled. "I'm not even late."

"No, but I thought you would have been more eager."

"We can't all be Casanova, you know."

Yuushi studied him for a minute that made Shishido shift slightly. "What?" He finally asked when the scrutiny became too much.

"You got lost." It wasn't a question, and the tone made Shishido want to punch him. Arrogant jerk.

"Did not." Temporarily misplaced? Yes. Lost? Definitely not.

"Sure you didn't. How long did it take you to ask for help?"

"I didn't. Someone offered to point me in the right direction." No point in lying about it all when it was Yuushi. He had a weird way of just knowing. Knowing him, he'd been watching from a palace window or something.

"Oh? Who? Your first admirer, perhaps?"

"Not likely. He's part of the White Order."

"A he, is it?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Shishido asked. Why was Yuushi questioning it? He certainly had no room to judge since he was well known to flirt with anyone with a pulse, and even possibly his own reflection.

"Nothing. Just surprised. But you sound disappointed."

"I guess... I don't know. He was nice." Shishido shrugged. He wondered if he was blushing like Ohtori had earlier.

"There's no rule saying a member of the White Order and a Knight can't be together. It just takes a certain touch and subtlety. Which means we have a lot to teach you."

"What? Hey!" Shishido protested as he was dragged into the bar.

The crash course of dating and seduction would now begin.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Shishido found himself sitting in the anteroom that led to the King's study. He was conducting less pressing business in there today. Shishido wasn't a big fan of sitting around and waiting, but if he had to, he preferred here over Atobe's more formal receiving area. It wasn't nearly as comfortable, and with all the nobles coming and going on 'urgent' business, they had to keep up more of a pretence of being on guard.

Here, the dice games started up quickly, and there was pleasant banter and good food. Not that the Knights still weren't on a vigilant guard; they rotated through the two Knights stationed at each door while the rest kept more relaxed.

Shishido was just about to toss his dice. He needed a nine to win this round and he could see Yuushi already plotting revenge if he managed it. As soon as the dice were released, the doors to the hall burst open and all of the Knights sprung to their feet at the sudden disturbance. The Knights at the door already had their blades pulled and pointed toward the intruder.

"Honestly, do you have to do that every time I come in?" Lord Advisor Sakaki asked, giving the guards a long suffering look.

"Sorry, sir. But if you entered more gently, we wouldn't mistake you as a threat," Sir Tatsuyoshi said. He was wearing a sash that singled him out as a deputy commander of the guard.

"Yes, well, back in King Keigo's father's days, the guard was much more restrained in their aggressiveness. Now, if you don't mind."

"Right, sorry, sir." Tatsuyoshi sheathed his sword before walking with Lord Sakaki to the other door, knocking once before poking his head in to inform Atobe of his advisor's arrival. Tatsuyoshi had originally been bound by Atobe's father, and Shishido was impressed at his restraint on not correcting Sakaki.

"What an ass," Shishido muttered as he sank back down into his chair as soon as the door was closed behind Lord Sakaki's robes.

"You won't find any arguments here. I hear he used to be half decent until Atobe's father died," Yuushi said as he and the others also sat back down.

"He definitely wasn't as sour," Tatsuyoshi confirmed, taking up his position by the far door again.

Shishido was about to ask what happened when he noticed where everyone's attention was. "Damn it," he said poking the dice that plainly read eight. "I want a reroll. The table was knocked around earlier."

"No chance," Yuushi said as he picked up the dice and rolled the ten he needed to win. "And that's my win. Thank you very much." He collected his coins and stood to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Shishido asked grumpily. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Bathroom break. I'll be right back. Try not to stab anyone while I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah. You're not as funny as you think you are, Yuushi."

Shishido and the Knights around him quickly struck up another conversation, and began setting up the next round of the game. As they were about to toss the first throw, they noticed that Yuushi was still missing from the room.

"Shishido, go find him," Tatsuyoshi said.

"Yeah, sure." Shishido headed into the hall and hoped that Yuushi was already on his way back.

Not spotting him in the main hall, he turned down the smaller side hall that would lead to the bathroom. He was halfway down the hall when he paused and backed up two steps. There, in the shadowy alcove, was Yuushi. And a friend.

Shishido cleared his throat, and then again more loudly when the first time didn't work.

"Oi, Yuushi!" Shishido shouted, and hit his friend none too lightly on the back.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Yuushi drawled as he pulled back enough from his latest conquest so Shishido could see his face.

iJust great, Yuushi wanders off to the bathroom and ends up making out with the delegate sent from the northern territory of Rokkaku. And didn't the man have a wife?/i

"You're supposed to be on watch, idiot. Not making out with guys in the hall."

"Aww, are you jealous? There's always room for one more, right, Kojirou?" Yuushi asked in what Shishido knew to be his filthiest voice.

"We managed alright with three last night," Kojirou agreed, though something in his voice told Shishido that he wouldn't be willing to back those words up with actions.

"Sorry, we're on duty."

"All work and no play, Shishido..." Yuushi warned and then turned back to Kojirou. He trailed a finger down his face and leaned in for one more chaste press of lips. "Until we meet again. Do tell your lovely lady that I miss her already."

And with that Yuushi turned and started to walk away, and Shishido was left staring dumbly at Kojirou for a moment as the exchange sunk in. Yuushi had not only slept with Kojirou Saeki, but also his wife. At the same time. Damn.

"Coming?" Yuushi called back, and Shishido jerked back into reality. He gave Kojirou a quick nod and then chased down the hall after Yuushi.

"You know, Gakuto would be jealous if he saw that," Shishido said, unable to help bringing up Yuushi's biggest fan. He didn't get why Yuushi just didn't give Gakuto what he so obviously wanted from him. It's not like he had a wife.

"Maybe. But you see, I can't give in too easily. It's all about the thrill of the hunt."

Shishido didn't buy it. But he felt like he didn't have enough experience yet to argue with his mentor in all things concerning relationships. "If you say so. But really, Kojirou and his wife? Together?" He asked, totally planning on teasing Yuushi while getting all of the details just as soon as they were back in the anteroom.

oooooooooo

A month later, and he'd only managed to speak to Ohtori two other times. Apparently Ohtori was still too junior to be assigned many shifts within the King's presence, while Shishido was currently enjoying the King's favour. He probably had Yuushi to thank for that. While not a commander of the Knights, Yuushi did seem to be good friends with the King. Or as good a friends as a knight could be with his sovereign. He was certainly a member of Atobe's inner circle of Knights, and through him, Shishido had become a member, too.

Not that Shishido was complaining. His position was a dream come true after so many years of training. In short, it was amazing.

He'd also learned throughout those weeks just how well connected Yuushi had made himself in just under a year at the palace. He seemed to know everyone and was well liked by most. And those who weren't fond of him seemed to owe him a favour of sorts. Atobe was certainly lucky that Yuushi was bound to serve him or else he'd probably have to worry about his Knight's future aspirations.

Court life was like a large game and puzzle to Yuushi; one that he enjoyed and embraced fully. It was awe inspiring to watch. Though, Shishido could do without seeing him seduce certain nobles in the halls. He was starting to think he was cursed with the number of times he'd walked around a corner or had gone to fetch Yuushi, and found him occupied with a 'friend.'

Though, Yuushi really had to stop asking if Shishido wanted to join in. One day, he was sure that since Yuushi was smart, he would learn that there is not always room for one more.

This time away from Ohtori gave his binding 'smell' a chance to settle down so that he wouldn't be quite as potent or distracting in Ohtori's presence. He had said it wasn't a bad smell, but no need to take chances.

In the last month, he was able to fully learn the ins and outs of the palace and to stop looking like a complete novice. He'd even memorized a fair number of the secret passages on the palace grounds, though he'd been told that some of them were only known by the commanders and the captain of the Knights. Apparently even the King didn't know about a few.

He was also so busy that it was hard to spend too much time thinking about Ohtori. His days were full to bursting, and his nights were kept busy with friends and training.

He still occasionally got stuck on the more boring duties, but most days it was riding through the woods, hunting, boating, and watching Atobe run the country from his throne. It was a whirlwind, and he had learned more about how a court really worked in the past month than he had in all of his years in training. And as crazy as it all got at times, he hoped it never slowed down or ended.

The thing he loved and hated most was Atobe's tours through the city. He insisted that it helped him connect with the people and get a feel for the city and his country. Going through the city with the King at his side made Shishido's head spin at how far he'd come since he was a child. But it also made his binding itch like crazy. The city was too open with too many unknown threats, and Shishido just wanted to keep Atobe ensconced in the palace.

But at the same time, it was completely thrilling, and the closest he seemed to come to using his true skills in this time of peace. One time, he'd even stopped some young teen from running into the King when he'd been playing some game and hadn't noticed Atobe in his surroundings. It was nice to feel useful, even if he'd yet to draw his sword in defence of the King's life.

Not that his sword was left to rot in his scabbard. With the size of the guard, there were always plenty of other Knights to spar with during the nights that weren't spent carousing with the boys.

Shishido had always thought he was a good swordsman until he was put through the ringer by several veteran Knights still in their prime. But it just convinced him to learn and practice harder, and now he could consistently win more than lose when sparring against them. That was something to be proud of.

But today, it wasn't his turn to duel, it was Atobe's.

"Doesn't this guy know when to give up?" Shishido asked Yuushi, his hand ghosting over his pommel.

"Nope. His biweekly duel is unofficially in the calendars," Yuushi answered.

"Seriously? But..." Shishido couldn't find words. Apparently Lord Hiyoshi, Atobe's second cousin or something, was determined to overthrow Atobe and take over the country. He'd been challenging Atobe to duels every Thursday morning since he was sixteen. When Atobe became king and had more demands on his time, it became every other week. Or so the story went within the Guard.

This was the first time Shishido had been allowed to watch. The binding had been considered too new and volatile before now for him to be trusted not to interfere. As it was, his binding was still itching at the thought of Atobe dueling.

"Hiyoshi, are you sure you want to embarrass yourself like this again? Not too late to ask the kitchen to prepare us brunch instead."

"Enough talk, Cousin, you won't dissuade me from this course. Prepare yourself." And by the way Yuushi was mouthing the words beside him, Shishido could only assume that this was part of the usual script.

"If you insist. But when you lose, you should really go visit my brother. He's been missing you for some unknown reason."

"He undoubtedly recognizes my greatness," Hiyoshi boasted.

"Of course." Atobe adjusted his outfit and then drew his sword.

"Do they always bicker like this?" Shishido asked.

"Well, they are family," Yuushi said as if that explained it all.

"Family who have scheduled maiming sessions?" Thank goodness he didn't grow up with family, then.

"It's fencing, and they're well protected. Hiyoshi may want the throne, but he wants it fairly and without killing his cousin. It's the other nobles we have to worry about."

"Are you saying there are nobles we need to worry about?" Shishido asked, his eyes looking around at the assembled crowd come to watch their King duel. "I hope you don't suspect Lord Jirou. But why he needs a Knight, I still don't know. Poor Taki."

"No, not Jirou. His loyalties don't seem to be questioned by Atobe. In fact, he says that he's more than what meets the eye."

Shishido shifted in his spot and managed to spot the napping noble. Taki stood near him, watching to make sure that nothing endangered him or interrupted his nap. He wasn't quite sure he believed Atobe's opinion on Jirou.

"Well, if not him, then who?"

"You really didn't pay enough attention to those court lessons. I'm surprised they let you out of the forge when you're still this dull."

"Shut up," Shishido said, bumping against him. "Just tell me."

"Shut up iand/i tell you?" Yuushi's eyebrow rose in question.

Shishido caught on to what Yuushi was implying: he could either shut up, or tell him. Not both. Bastard was too damn literal when he wanted to be. So frustrating!

"The match is starting. I'll tell you later."

"Hey, Yuushi, if Hiyoshi ever won and Atobe abdicated, what would happen to us? Would our bindings switch over or would Atobe have one of the most loyal and dangerous armies at his disposal?"

"I don't know. And let's pray we never find out," Yuushi replied just before the first strike of metal against metal.

Ooooooo

Shishido had a rare day off and after trying and failing to have a nap, he was decidedly bored. He didn't want to read, despite Yuushi's assurances that there were plenty of fight scenes, and he'd already run circles around the other guards practicing in the yard. So, he was hoping a ride through the grounds would help keep him occupied.

With luck, he might see Ohtori. The White Order member always seemed to be stationed in some distant and empty part of the castle or grounds. Shishido had wondered if it was because Ohtori was new or lacked the proper talent to be put in positions of honour. But Ohtori had said it was because he lacked seniority, something that the Order placed above talent in many cases. That, and he was a skilled enough fighter to defend himself against most threats that the Order might encounter.

While the two had never sparred, Shishido was sure that if Ohtori could wield the impressive looking sword up to any standard, then he'd be able to fight long enough for help to arrive.

Arriving at the stables, Shishido looked, but only spotted a pair of sisters and not Ohtori. It had been a slim chance, anyway. He was tempted to ask, but even if Ohtori didn't seem offended by his presence, he knew that most in the White Order found it uncomfortable to be in close quarters with the King's Knights.

Instead, he gave a friendly nod in their direction and headed further into the stables to his favourite horse, Dash. It didn't take long to get her saddled, and he rode her at a brisk trot around the perimeter of the palace grounds.

Several times, he thought he saw Ohtori, but had been mistaken. He did come across a couple of his Knight friends heading back from the kitchens, and they had exchanged some of the gossip from today's meetings in the great hall.

Eventually, he decided that food was starting to sound good, and so headed back to the stable to give Dash a brush down before leaving. As he turned the last bend to the stables, he grinned at the sight in front of him.

The two sisters from earlier were talking to Ohtori, obviously getting ready to exchange shifts.

Shishido waited at a distance, and only when the two sisters had moved on did he ride closer to Ohtori.

"Hey there, Choutarou," he greeted with a grin. "On stable duty this afternoon?" He dismounted Dash with a flourish, and took the reins in hand so he could more easily talk to his friend.

"Yes. It's a good thing I don't mind it once I get used to the smell of horses. I always seem to end up here several times a week." Ohtori straightened his white hat and walked alongside Shishido.

"Do you ride at all?"

"Not really. I know the basics, everyone in the Order is taught that much, but I admit that I prefer a carriage or simply walking."

"Not scared, are you?"

Ohtori gave him a look and shook his head.

"No, of course not. But not everyone can be as skilled a rider as you are, Sir Shishido."

Shishido felt infinitely proud of himself at the compliment. He took a lot of pride in his riding skills. And if Ohtori knew about them, well... he'd either been watching him ride or had been talking about him.

"If you'd like, perhaps I can offer you some lessons? Dash is very gentle to her riders." He was very excited about having an excuse to spend time with Ohtori, and willed him to say yes.

"I may not make a good student. But I'm willing to try," Ohtori said, a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Great. I don't get a lot of free time, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"I'm sure we can. But right now, why don't we get Dash back to the stables and brushed do-" Ohtori froze as they entered the stables proper, and Shishido's hand instantly went for his sword.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, recognizing the signs that Ohtori was sensing a magical presence nearby.

"I don't know yet... but something is wrong."

Shishido tied Dash's reins to a nearby post and walked further into the stables beside Ohtori, sword drawn and ready.

"It's very faint," he murmured more to himself as he walked to the wall of saddles and tack. Shishido trailed in his wake, keeping an eye out for any physical dangers.

Nothing seemed to be out of place to him. The horses were calm and the few stable boys not at lunch were working as normal at the far end, though a few had stopped to watch what Shishido was doing with his sword drawn.

"Could it be healing magic?" Shishido asked, knowing horses and riders sometimes used magicked healing items. It could have transferred something over to the saddles.

"No, there's no love or air in this."

Shishido nodded, accepting that those were the elements often associated with the healing spells here.

"This one," Ohtori finally said. His hand was hovering over one of the royal saddles.

"Oh, that's not good," Shishido muttered and put his sword away. He noticed the stable boys who had been watching him carry on with their work. It was probably for the best. "Is it dangerous?"

"Maybe. The elements are really faint but anything's a risk when riding."

Shishido nodded. "We need to inform the guard. I'll send a runner with a message for Kabaji and the head of the White Order."

"There's no need. I have this," Ohtori moved a hand to the top of his shirt and tugged on the cord there until a whistle appeared. "It's magicked and will inform the order, and they'll bring the Knights."

Shishido put a hand on Ohtori's, stopping him from blowing it. "No, I think we should keep this quiet for now. We don't need people gossipping about an assassination attempt. With luck, we might even be able to keep this quiet from the King." Not likely, but the guard tried not to bother the King too much with the ins and outs of how they were protecting him, just that they were.

Ohtori bit his lip for a moment before nodding and tucking the whistle back into his clothes. "You're right."

"Okay, I'll go get the people we need personally. You're sure it's not an emergency?"

"Positive. Go."

With that, Shishido went back to Dash and quickly rode off to find the Knights commander and the head of the White Order.

Someone was causing mischief in the palace, and it was up to their groups to keep the King and the kingdom safe.

So much for lunch...


	3. Chapter 3

Shishido sighed. It had been several weeks since the excitement over the spelled saddle and nothing had happened since. Or at least nothing he'd been privy to. Things were being kept pretty hush-hush by the upper levels. Ohtori had been blacked out just as much as him. It was driving them nuts.

But, unlike Ohtori, he had Yuushi to rely on for gossip. He'd heard about several lower nobles being sent away to check on their holdings or to be an ambassador to the crown on small tasks.

Very mysterious, but even Yuushi couldn't seem to find out the real reason to their being dismissed from the palace grounds. Were they involved in the corrupt magic or were they going to help prevent it?

He shifted on his feet and looked over across the room. He smiled slightly at the sight; he imagined that this is what Atobe must have looked like when he was five.

Prince Keiya was surrounded by several young stewards and maids all doing their best to entertain him while Keiya tried to get them to complete the wood block empire he was building.

Keiya and Keigo were half-brothers through their father. Keigo's mother had died rather tragically in a riding accident when he was thirteen, and Keiya's mother had never recovered from childbearing and had died before Keiya turned a year old.

They said that the King was heart sore after losing both wives and slowly sank into despair, drinking excessively; one or both of which slowly killed him for years.

In the end, it left Keigo as king at the young age of nineteen, and Keiya an orphan at three. Poor kid, stuck with only Keigo to rely on. Though, Shishido had to admit that Keigo did dote on his younger brother as much as he could, and made sure he was well looked after. That was more than what older brothers did in other royal families.

Still, even if watching a miniature Atobe run rings around his keepers was somewhat amusing, it was still mostly boring. The excitement was definitely not in the royal nursery, and he hated when he was put on duty here.

He looked over at his brother in arms, and they shared a similar look. They'd probably end up playing dice or cards before long.

Deciding that now was a good time to start in on a game with his brothers, he took one pace away from the pillar he was leaning against just as the door to the chambers opened. Several Knights immediately sprung to attention, hands on hilts, and prepared to fight.

At the sight of Lord Advisor Sakaki, they relaxed back into their games and gave the advisor a cursory nod. It took longer for Shishido to relax back against the pillar, but then, he wasn't sure he trusted Sakaki.

He decided that for now, he'd stay against his pillar and keep an eye on Keiya and Sakaki's interaction. Keiya was a true innocent, and in his youth he trusted people he probably shouldn't. For some reason he adored Sakaki.

He watched as Keiya kicked over a tower of blocks in his haste to get to the older man, and then Sakaki hefted Keiya up into his arms in a manner that Shishido suspected Keigo would frown on. But then, Keigo would probably let the formalities slide if it made his brother smile like that.

Shishido, though, thought something was very wrong with the King's advisor getting so close to the impressionable young prince. And it wasn't just because he thought men in cravats were untrustworthy. It just seemed odd. Sakaki should have very little interest in the young prince outside of his duties to make sure that Keiya was well educated and protected. But the personal attention and attachment set off alarm bells to Shishido.

If anything happened to Keigo, Keiya would become the new king. However, until he was of age, a regency would be set up. With the closest relatives being either dead or unsuitable, the likely candidate to be leader of the regency would be Sakaki. The other nobles would also make a favourable note of the close relationship between the lord advisor and Keiya.

Very suspicious. It'd be something he'd talk to Yuushi about, even if he would say that assumptions and gut feelings weren't enough to go to the commander with.

oooooooooo

Shishido grumbled to himself about irresponsible Knights who didn't show proper dedication as he stormed down the halls looking for his friend. He knew Yuushi had headed this way earlier, apparently on some quests to find his glasses that everyone knew he just wore because the ladies thought he looked smarter.

The King's Cup tournament was taking place, the second round was about to start, and Yuushi was scheduled to duel within the hour. It was a matter of pride within the Knights that nobody outside of them had ever taken first in the King's cup since it had started, though that did not stop the normal unbound guard or foreign swordsmen from taking part. It just added a fierceness to the competition that was actually very appreciated by the Knights. Real sword practice against champions with different skills, without the actual threat of death to you or your ward, was a great experience.

Shishido had faced someone from the country of Seigaku and after a long game, finally got in the winning hit. He hated fencing, though it would be better than the second round: full armour and broadswords. He suspected Yuushi would do well, too, his blade being a broadsword and so he was well used to the weight. Shishido could only hope to make a quick strike and pray for the best.

But before any of that could happen, he had to find Yuushi first. He paused in his mutterings about stupid fighters pretending to be blind when he heard a noise coming from a room to his right. The door wasn't closed all the way, and everything about it seemed suspicious.

iNo/i, Shishido thought as he crept to the opening. Everything about it screamed Yuushi once again molesting some poor person of the kingdom.

He gave the door a polite knock before opening it further and walking in. "Yuushi, get your butt in gear, you need to get to the tour-" He paused as his brain finally registered just who Yuushi had pinned beneath him on the rug: Crown Prince Yukimura. He cursed his luck. At least they were still dressed.

"Shishido, horrible timing as always," Yuushi drawled as he gave Yukimura one last kiss before he stood and held a hand out to help his partner. Yukimura took the hand and stood gracefully, smoothing his hair and clothes down, and not looking the least bit flustered at being found in such a compromising position.

"I suppose I should get back to the tournament. I'm expected in the royal box." He gave a nod to Yuushi and then to Shishido before sweeping across the room and to the door. Yuushi and Shishido both returned the nod with a courtly bow, and watched as Yukimura paused at the door and turned back to Yuushi. "Good luck, Oshitari." And with that he was gone.

When Shishido was sure that Yukimura was out of ear shot, he turned on Yuushi. "He's engaged," Shishido said and tried to emphasize that this detail was very important.

"So? I'm pretty sure he's having an affair with the commander of his guard," Yuushi gave a casual shrug and Shishido wanted to throttle him.

"Engaged and has a lover. I think his dance card's a little full, don't you?"

Yuushi quirked up an eyebrow. Shishido mentally reviewed what he'd just said and knew he was doomed. "His dance card? And just where did you pick up that quaint little term? I think someone has been reading the books I lent him. Don't you, Shishido?"

"Don't change the subject!" Shishido blustered.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Yuushi gave Shishido a pat on the cheek with a chuckle before heading to the door. "Come on, you can lecture me about my moral responsibilities as we head to the tournament."

Shishido, slightly red in the face, cursed, and then followed Yuushi out of the room. He planned on using the ten minute walk to explain to Yuushi just why it was a bad idea to sleep with everyone that breathed. He had a feeling that he was really just wasting his breath though.

When they reached the waiting area of the tournament, Shishido had moved on to telling Yuushi that one day these trysts would come back to bite him in the butt, and he'd just stand by and laugh.

"You say that now, but I know you have my back. Oh, there's Taki," Yuushi said, once again changing the topic before Shishido could make a reply.

"Where have you two been? The next round starts in a few minutes. And you stillneed to get the armour on," Taki hissed, already dragging them into the tent that held their armour. Several other Knights were in there, already in armour and ready to help fellow brothers get prepared.

Shishido and Yuushi looked at each other before pulling off their sword belts and tunics, preparing to put on the hot and heavy metal.

"Yuushi got distracted, again. And I had to go hunt him down. Why am I always the one sent to find you?" Shishido complained as he took off his boots and started to tug on the metal.

"Because you're so good at it, obviously." Yuushi was busy trying to figure just how to buckle his leg guards on, and they were eventually pulled from his hands by one of their brothers. Yuushi gave a nod of thanks.

"Oh, tell me the rumours aren't true," Taki wailed and sat down heavily on a bench. "I heard that Prince Yukimura of Rikkai was late to show up and a few of his guards were talking about it. That Sanada fellow looked pissed."

"How'd you hear about this?" Shishido asked. He knew the rumour mill moved fast, but this was ridiculous.

"Lord Jirou fell asleep behind some bushes right near where the Rikkai group was talking. You don't know how many books I've gotten through since starting as his knight. And I'm always hearing the most random things. People either don't see us, or just see him sleeping and forget that I'm nearby and listening." He shrugged, and it was clear to both Yuushi and Shishido that, while it annoyed him, he liked hearing all of these secrets people spoke of without knowing they were being heard.

"So you think Sanada knows that Yukimura was with," Shishido stopped talking and nodded towards Yuushi.

"I think it's a safe bet. I hope you don't have to fight him in the finals. He's going to be going for blood. Him and Yukimura being lovers has to be more than just a rumour with how pissed he was."

"Great," Yuushi muttered before a helmet was shoved onto his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Shishido said as his own helmet was put on his head. He tried to walk over to his broadsword and nearly toppled as his foot hit uneven ground. He really hated full armour. Hopefully he could make quick work of this round and get to the third and final one.

"One of these days, Yuushi, you're going to learn to keep it in your pants," Hiyoshi said, patting Yuushi on the back and making a dull metallic noise.

"I did keep it in my pants. Ryou walked in too early," Yuushi complained, his voice muffled by his helmet.

Shishido laughed and headed to the entrance of the tent. "Come on Yuushi, time to face the music. See you after Taki." Shishido gave a wave and headed out into the bright sunshine.

ooooooooooooo

Four hours later, and Shishido was exhausted. He had won his full armour round and had advanced to the final anything goes fighting style round. The Knights learned a specialized fighting style that had never been copied and was difficult to defeat, so Shishido was feeling pretty damn arrogant going into the final round.

But he hadn't expected to be defeated so soundly by some stranger. It was the dark horse entry from the small and poor start of Fudoumine, Tachibana Kippei. The match hadn't even lasted five minutes. Pitiful.

He'd still placed fifth, but it wasn't very consoling. He had been hoping him, Kabaji, and Yuushi would take the top three slots.

"Why so glum, Ryou?" Yuushi asked as he strolled into the tent and sat down next to Shishido on the bench. Shishido watched as Yuushi took the medallion off, and admired it a moment before looping it back around his neck. "This is going to be my free pass into any bedroom tonight."

"Not that you need the help. And just how did you lose to Sanada, anyway? You're better than him."

Yuushi shrugged, and Shishido gave up on the topic. It was probably a mixture of Yuushi not wanting to piss the commander of Yukimura's guard off any more and just not being bothered enough to go all out. Very little could make Yuushi go all out in a duel. He normally just kept to the showiest of moves that, while requiring a high level of skill, didn't require Yuushi to actually use much thought, effort, or energy.

"And if you want to know why I'm glum, it's because I just had my ass handed to me by some unknown loser who couldn't even afford a proper dress uniform," Shishido complained as he tugged his own dress tunic over his head and toward the change area that was designated his for the tournament.

"I wouldn't be so upset about it. He took out many of us in the earlier levels. His style is unique. Nobody's ever seen anything like it. It's reckless and dangerous, and it's understandable it caught you off guard," Yuushi said, obviously trying to console his friend.

"Not helping, Yuushi. I mean, what if he was an enemy and trying to kill the King? I would have been useless." He slumped into himself. How could Atobe want to keep him as a Knight now? He'd probably be put on eternal diplomatic duty; those Knights who get specially assigned to keep attendance on random low ranking nobles visiting the palace. Ugh, he hated his life right now.

"Well, you can either stay here and mope and feel sorry for yourself. Or," Yuushi dragged the word out as he stood, and Shishido glanced up at him. "You can pull yourself together and go meet your adoring fan." He gave a chuckle and then grabbed a few of his things before leaving the tent.

Curious and getting tired of his own pity routine, Shishido went to grab a clean tunic and then headed out of the tent.

"Choutarou?" He asked in surprise as he saw his friend out of his white formal robes of the White Order. He was still in white, but it was definitely casual.

"Hi, Shishido," Ohtori greeted with a large grin on his face, and Shishido found that he couldn't keep up his depression in the face of his good natured friend.

"I wanted to be one of the first to congratulate you." Ohtori was so damn honest about it that even though Shishido wanted to snap at him for congratulating him on a fifth place finish, he just couldn't do it without feeling even worse than he already did.

"Errr... thanks," he muttered instead.

"I, uh... wanted to give you this," Ohtori said. And the stutter in his voice was enough to make Shishido look up just in time to have Ohtori plant an awkward kiss on his lips. Their noses bumped gently, and there was a bit of a mash at first, but the kiss softened, and Shishido found himself leaning forward as Ohtori pulled back.

Okay, that almost made fifth place okay.

"Thanks," Shishido said, this time his voice a little breathless in surprise and pleasure.

"I was thinking... we could go out and celebrate the tournament," Ohtori suggested, and even through the fading light he could see the red staining Ohtori's face. It was pretty adorable.

"Yeah. Just gotta drop a couple things off." He quickly ducked back inside the tent to grab his dirty tournament clothes. He also took a moment to vow to himself that if he got a kiss for fifth place, then he was going to train twice as hard so he could see what first place would get him. Or possibly second. Kabaji was notably impossible to defeat.

"Okay, let's go," Shishido said, and together they headed off to the palace laundry.

They walked mostly in companionable silence, only making a few comments on the different players and their fighting styles. Shishido was once again reminded that he really did have to find time to spar with Ohtori to see just what people in the White Order were taught.

It was the walk back that got interesting. He'd seen Ohtori like this once before in the stables, and it didn't spell out anything good. They were taking a shortcut across some lesser used areas of the palace when Ohtori's pace slowed and then paused all together, a look of concentration on his face.

"Magic?" Shishido asked, fingers ghosting over his hilt.

"Yes. In there." Ohtori pointed to a closed door and Shishido gave it a knock. Not receiving an invite or hearing anything in response, he tried the handle. With a twist, the door opened.

The room was dark this late in the evening, but there was just enough light to make out furniture. Ohtori moved around the room before bending over and then dropping to his hands and knees in front of a low lying love seat. He stuck his hand half under it before thinking better of it and standing once again.

"Help me move this," he ordered and grabbed one end of the seat while Shishido moved to grab the other. They hauled it over a few meters and then went back to look at the necklace that had been lying under it.

"Is it just one of those useless good luck charms?" A lot of the ladies and even gentlemen liked to buy those types of trinkets. It'd been explained to Shishido that while they did ward off the chance elements, they also warded off both the good and bad forms of luck. The opposite was true for charms that supposedly increased your luck.

"Definitely not. It's evil and not just the benign kind," Ohtori said, and this time when he pulled the whistle out from under his shirt, Shishido didn't tell him to stop. Two magicked items found by him in the past couple of months, and who knows how many found by other people, deserved immediate attention.

Ohtori blew, and Shishido, expecting a loud whistle, frowned when heard nothing. "Are you sure it worked?" He asked.

Ohtori looked at him, his serious face giving way to laughter. "Yes, Shishido. It's magical. Only others in my order will hear it." He put the whistle to his lips and gave another long blow to it.

It was only a matter of minutes before the room was filled with members of the White Order and the Knights. After giving a detailed retelling of what they were doing and how they found the item, they were both dismissed and sworn not to mention this to any outsiders.

They stood awkwardly down the hall from where the necklace had been found, both looking back at the door and not sure what to say. It was obvious that there would be no salvaging their night.

"I should probably get back... tell the others and maybe get some training in." If someone was targeting the King and getting this bold, he had to be in top form. And having his confidence knocked down today wouldn't help anyone.

"Yeah. I'm sure Superior will want to speak with me again soon." There was true regret in Ohtori's voice and Shishido was sure it reflected his own.

"I'll see you soon though." They clasped arms awkwardly and then parted.


	4. Chapter 4

The King's Cup Tournament and the discovery of yet another magical item by him and Ohtori felt like a distant memory, and since then things had become quiet and calm, though Yuushi remained a fountain of good information and gossip. One other item had been found in the kitchen, though oddly it had not been anything related to cooking. It had been a chef's apron.

They had wondered what the point of that one was, and if that had been some unconnected practical joke or revenge plot on a chef instead of anything aimed at the King. Still, the White Order and the Knights weren't taking any chances. And neither was Atobe who was now fully informed on previous possible attempts to end his life, and had restructured his guards.

He had been back to collect several new Knights the month previous, eight in all, and Shishido was amazed at the difference a half a year out of the school made for him. He felt so old and worldly compared to the young and fresh Knights. It was a little surreal.

Atobe had also released some of his older serving Knights. It was a weird ceremony to watch, and Shishido realized that he didn't want it. Most of them were already married to lower ranking nobles or would be given some minor political position like under secretary of the fisheries, and it was all very honourable. But Shishido's binding itched as he watched the process, and he had had to stop himself from inching closer to his King or just bolting.

But it was inevitable, unless he died, that one day, Atobe would release him. He vowed that he would neither grovel nor break down in tears like a couple of the Knights had. Apparently nobody would mention it again or hold it against them as even the strongest of Knights sometimes succumbed to this before their binding to the King was broken. It was more the binding talking than the man , they reasoned.

The after party had been crazy and long, and Shishido had slept for the first time since he was bound, passed out from too much drinking and merriment. Atobe had taken one look at all of them as they staggered onto duty to replace the previous team of Knights, and had lectured them very loudly and seemed to take sadistic joy from their flinches and sickly faces.

Shishido was just thankful that Taguchi had managed to get to a plant pot to throw up in instead of on Atobe's shiny shoes. Atobe looked disgusted enough as it was. The laps around the training yard and the hours of mandatory training they had all been given by the commander had probably been deserved, but it certainly didn't make any of them feel better.

A couple of weeks after the party, another one was in full swing for all the new promotions within the Knights. Somehow, despite losing to Tachibana and the hung over work day, Shishido had still been promoted to first officer.

Even more shocking was Yuushi's promotion to deputy commander. Shishido would have said that he slept his way to the top, but he didn't think that even Yuushi would sleep with Kabaji. Or that Kabaji even had sex. It was one of the great mysteries of the guard house: just when did Kabaji unwind and did he ever do it with somebody? So far, nobody had seen him or heard of him being with another person in bed.

The party was boisterous, and they had to nearly shout to be heard over each other as drink after drink appeared in front of them. Eventually some of the crowd wandered out, having found a companion for the night, or needing to get ready for duty.

Yuushi, Taki, Shishido, and a few of their friends still sat at a corner table, glasses full of beer and still in high spirits.

"So, deputy commander," Shishido called in a voice that was a lot louder than needed. "What's going to be your first official act tomorrow?"

"Getting you put on stable guard duty forever," Yuushi joked back, causing the others to cheer and laugh.

"No, seriously, what will you do with all your power?"

Yuushi seemed to sense the mood shift in Shishido and straightened slightly. "I don't have that much power. Guess I could assign a few knights to different shifts, enforce extra training..."

"Have you ever noticed that advisor Sakaki doesn't have a knight of his own?"

Taki, not yet noticing the shift in moods laughed and hit Shishido on the back heartily, causing Shishido to spill some of his beer on himself. "Why? You wanna volunteer for the job?" A couple of their friends chuckled, but Yuushi and Shishido didn't.

"No. I was just wondering why he doesn't have one. I mean, Atobe gave Taki to Jirou."

"He's been offered," Yuushi said and leaned back in his chair, taking another drink of his beer, "But he's always refused."

Shishido found that incredibly suspicious. Lord Advisor Sakaki was the type of man who enjoyed flaunting his status and a Knight was certainly an obvious symbol of Atobe's favour; though Knights were still loyal to their King and Kingdom, even while bound to a private citizen who they were magically sworn to protect above all else. Knights had been known to go insane by the duel loyalties pulling at them, and Knights weren't easy to sneak under the radar, either.

"It's totally fishy," Shishido said, and this time Taki and the others clued in. "He gives off those creepy vibes, he's way too close to Keiya, and he doesn't want a Knight; someone who would attract him a lot of attention if he's trying to do sneaky and evil things," Shishido explained. "And then there's how pissed he is whenever he leaves Atobe's office."

"The last is easy to explain. He's not used to his counsel being ignored. Atobe's father was very reliant on his advice, especially after he lost his second wife after Keiya's birth. But Atobe likes to hear from all corners and make up his own mind."

"And Sakaki doesn't like not being the power behind the throne, huh?" Shishido asked more to himself.

"Definitely not. He's usually pretty good at waiting until he's in private before letting loose, but a couple of times he's been spotted, ranting away about the arrogance of youth by one of us," Taki added.

"Not that we can do anything with this," Yuushi pointed out. "No evidence, and Sakaki was Atobe's father's most loyal servant."

"Yeah... not going to look good to be pointing fingers. But..."

"As new deputy commander, I can do a bit more than point," Yuushi chuckled and gave a wink, and the group descended once again into merriment and mirth.

oooooooooooo

It was the day of the biweekly duel between Atobe and Hiyoshi, and Shishido was walking out to the open area as part of the King's entourage. Hiyoshi was already there, practicing his forms, and most likely had been for a while if the dampness to his clothes and hair was anything to go by.

Atobe waved all of the nobles, White Order members, and Knights, off as he walked closer to his cousin. "Good day, Cousin. I was hoping to see you at breakfast this morning. Keiya missed you," Atobe said.

Hiyoshi scowled for a moment, but then clearly decided not answering his King and family member would be rude. "I'll eat there when I'm the lord of this household," he answered, and it took all of Shishido's willpower to not chuckle at Hiyoshi's stubbornness. He also found it amusing that Atobe always brought up Keiya to Hiyoshi, as if Hiyoshi had more in common with his brother than with him. A very low blow, but certainly clever.

Hiyoshi, never a fan of words, held out his practice sword to have it be replaced with the specially crafted and dulled blade he would use to duel Atobe with. The point of the duel wasn't to kill, after all, but to show superiority.

But as soon as Hiyoshi's sword was pulled out of the chest, three members of the White Order began to scream and the Knights moved. Shishido dashed to Atobe's side with Yuushi while several others quickly moved to secure the magical threat.

Nobody looked more shocked than Hiyoshi when it was identified as his own fencing sword.

Everyone was still for a long pause, and then jumped into action.

"Stop!" A loud shout came, and everyone froze as they realized it was Atobe who had commanded them. He pushed his way past Shishido and Yuushi who were in front of him, and out of the circle of Knights surrounding him.

"Commander Kabaji, we want Hiyoshi taken to our private meeting rooms now. Leave a full guard at the entrance. You there," he pointed to the members of the White Order, "Take the sword to your superior and find out just what it was meant to do; take several Knights with you." A group of Knights broke off to escort the members of the White Order to their superiors' office.

"Everyone else, nothing happened here this morning. If we hear anything about this incident circulating in the rumours, you will all answer to us." With that Atobe strode off, leaving many confused and scared nobles in his wake. His remaining Knights rushed to guard him as he walked back into the palace.

Shishido caught Yuushi's eyes who just shrugged and then went to walk closer to Atobe to guard his left side.

Shishido wondered what would happen now. It wasn't everyday that the King's cousin tried to kill him so openly... though it all seemed a little suspicious, and that made Shishido question if it really was Hiyoshi behind it.

He looked back over his shoulder and could just make out Lord Advisor Sakaki sorting out the remaining nobles they'd left behind.

oooooooooo

The next morning it was announced that Hiyoshi would be sent on an ambassadorial trip to a distant country to meet a potential bride for Atobe, and report back on her suitability. He would leave the following week, and be sent off with quite a bit of fanfare and a large state dinner;. an event that had the tongues of all the nobles and palace workers wagging.

Even though they were told not to talk about it, mumblings of Hiyoshi's potential betrayal were making the rounds. It was weird that Hiyoshi was being sent off to represent Atobe in a foreign land instead of being held in a prison.

He was also being assigned Knights to keep him safe, though apparently he wasn't being given his own Knights to bind to him. He was being assigned several of Atobe's bound Knights. And while not unheard of, it was rare.

Shishido was happy that he wasn't asked to do escort duty, the thought of leaving Atobe behind far out of reach of his protection haunted his sleepless nights.

Yuushi, however, was assigned to go, and seemed to be taking his assignment with a sense of seriousness that didn't suit the laid back Knight.

Shishido sprawled on top of Yuushi's bed, definitely not thinking about how many people Yuushi had seduced into it, while watching his friend pack. He kicked the bag at the end of the bed with his booted foot. Yuushi just scowled at him for still not taking his boots off and for knocking over the pile of clean undershirts.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Who knows. Apparently we're to be spelled with several languages to make travelling through foreign lands easier. The Division of Magical Arts is even giving us some toys to play with," Yuushi said, pushing Shishido's feet off his bed and restacking his clothes.

Shishido let his legs be pushed off, and then lifted them and put them back on. "Really? That's cool. Still weird, though. Don't you think so?"

"Yes. But I'm sure Atobe has a plan. He always has a plan."

"And do you have a plan?" Shishido asked, knowing that Yuushi had just as many plans and ideas as Atobe.

"Possibly. It mostly involves seeing how long it will take me from the Hyotei borders to seduce Hiyoshi."

"You mean there's someone you haven't seduced yet?"

"A few. But it's good to have a challenge." Yuushi and Shishido shared a look before chuckling. Then, Shishido had a thought.

"Do you think he says it during sex?"

"Say what?"

"That whole... gekokujou thing."

Again they shared a look before laughing even louder this time.

"I'll let you know," Yuushi said with a wink when they finally got themselves under control.

"You going to tell Gakuto about this?" Shishido asked, finally sitting up after his feet were pushed off the bed for the third time.

"Do you think I should?"

"I think he'll drive me insane with his complaining if you don't give him some sort of token before you go," Shishido pointed out to save his own sanity more than any favour to Gakuto.

"I suppose you make a point." Yuushi looked at his dresser and pulled two handkerchiefs out of the top drawer. He studied them a moment before picking the pale violet one. "Do you think this will work?"

Shishido sighed. Some days he swore Yuushi was a character in those bad romance novels he kept foisting off on him.

ooooooooo

Yuushi had been gone nearly a month for his escort duties, and Shishido was fairly used to his new Yuushi-less routine. He was currently out in the practice yard watching some of the other Knights work on their forms. That was probably why he was the first one to see Taki break into the Knights training grounds at a sprint.

"Taki, hold up, what's the rush?" He asked, moving out in front of his friend to stop him from rushing off.

Taki ran into him and they both toppled over. Shishido cursed and grabbed hold of Taki to keep him from going anywhere. "Will you stop squirming and tell me what's happened?"

"Shishido?" Taki asked as he stopped and looked at the person under him.

"Yeah. Is it Lord Jirou? Has he been hurt?"

Taki shuddered at the thought and then shook his head. "Worse."

"I think you better come with me." They quickly got to their feet and ducked inside a small room that was once used as an office, and now seemed to collect bits and pieces of old uniform parts.

Shishido stopped when he was just inside the door and stuck his head back out. "I don't hear swords?" He called to the youngest Knights who were too busy trying to catch some news instead of continuing their practice.

"What is it?" Shishido asked, returning his attention back to the room and noticing that instead of taking a seat on one of the chairs strewn about the room, Taki was pacing back and forth.

"You know I've told you that Jirou falls asleep in weird spots?"

Shishido nodded. "And you hear weird things?" Shishido asked, getting an idea of where this might be leading since Jirou's safety wasn't in question.

"Yes. Or this time, dangerous things." Taki looked out the window into the training yard.

"Tell me," Shishido commanded, though he so didn't want to know. But if there were dangers out there, he had to know so he could fight them.

"I didn't get a look at them, and their voices were muffled." Shishido gave Taki a questioning look, and Taki sighed. "We were in a storage shed; the one that has the seeds and stuff. Apparently Lord Jirou thought that they'd be comfortable to sleep on. Anyway," Taki stressed the word obviously trying to convince Shishido that where they were and why wasn't the issue. "They were plotting something. They mentioned the ball and a magicked item they were going to sneak in. It was meant for Atobe."

The silence that followed that statement as Shishido absorbed what that meant was only broken by the clink of swords in the yard.

"Do you think they're responsible for those past items?" Shishido finally asked.

"It would make sense. Maybe those were just tests to see how well and how quickly different elements were detected," Taki suggested and Shishido wondered if he was picking up some of his Lord's cunning. He had learned that Jirou may be eccentric and sleepy, but anyone wise knew that under that was a sneaky man who had keen sense of observation when he wanted to.

"That's so not what I want to hear," Shishido finally said, and Taki nodded. "We need to tell Kabaji and he needs to inform the Superior of the White Order... maybe even the King." He had started pacing as he spoke, and he stopped to look back over at Taki. "Would you be able to identify the speakers?"

Taki shook his head. "I'll try, but it was muffled..."

That's what Shishido had expected to hear, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wished Yuushi was here so he could deliver the bad news instead and just tell him all the good bits later.

"Okay, let's go. Kabaji should be at lunch right now."

"Wait. You should know that Jirou's already left to go and tell the King."

"He was awake?" Shishido asked, surprised that Jirou had heard anything and then decided to act on what he heard, even knowing what Shishido knew about the sleepy Lord.

"He's the one that came up with the magic theory," Taki admitted and Shishido grinned at his guess. "I practically had to tie him down, though, to keep him in the shed. He wanted to rush out there and face whoever it was."

Part of Shishido wished that Jirou had done just that; at least Taki would be able to identify the threat that way. But he recognized that Taki's binding wouldn't have let Jirou wander into that sort of danger without putting up a fight. There was also the chance that facing those people talking was just the middlemen and would scare off the leader of the plot.

"That would have been fun to see," Shishido finally said and then nodded at the door.

Together, they headed through the training yard and toward the palace kitchens where Kabaji should be at this time of the day. And if the King was being informed at the same time, well, it would certainly make the next week leading up to the ball an interesting one.

The guard was already on high alert, though trying to be discreet about it, but with this news, he suspected that whatever was above high alert would start for them and their fellows in the White Order.

oooooooooooo

After informing Kabaji with Taki, they were brought to Atobe's anterooms and replaced the Knights on duty there. Obviously Kabaji didn't want to risk them being able to talk to anyone about this. Taki, without word, handed over his sword to Kabaji. Only Knights directly bound to the King could be in his direct presence armed. He knew that Taki felt the loss of his blade keenly and was glad he never had to give his up.

The three of them waited on duty until a sleepy Lord Jirou shuffled out of Atobe's room.

"Lord Jirou," the three of them acknowledged his presence, and he gave a sleepy wave.

"I'll be in my rooms," he said around a yawn and Taki nodded. Kabaji followed Jirou to the door and assigned one of the Knights on duty outside of it to keep guard of the Lord while Taki was on official King's business.

"Thanks," Taki said as he watched Kabaji settle into position back by Atobe's door. It probably wouldn't be long until they were called in now. But what would happen then, Shishido couldn't guess.

It was another several minutes before the inner door opened and Atobe stood in front of them. "Kabaji, stay here and keep a watch on the door. Shishido, Taki, inside." And again, without waiting to see if his orders would be followed, Atobe walked back into the room and to a large chair. He thankfully sat down on it and gestured to the other seats on the opposite side of an ornate coffee table.

"What I'm going to tell you does not leave this room," Atobe started in all seriousness and without any of his formal speech. Shishido and Taki both pledged their silence on the matter.

"I'm well aware of the moves that have been made against me. And so far the Knights and the Order have worked together perfectly to block them. But this new information tells me that they're feeling bold."

"We'll still be able to protect you, sir," Shishido said, unable to let the King think for one moment that they would let his life be endangered.

"I know. And right now your brothers are working to secure mine and the country's future." Atobe stopped talking then to give them time to take in his meaning. Obviously there was more than the obvious to the statement.

"What do you mean?" Taki asked.

Atobe smiled. "As you know, a large ambassador's journey was recently undertaken. What would you say if I told you that the group never left the country?"

"They were attacked?" Shishido questioned and then shook his head. No, that wasn't right. Hiyoshi was a skilled fighter and had more than ten Knights assigned to him... actually, that was a lot of Knights to take while travelling between peaceful countries.

"They were never going to meet a potential bride..." Shishido corrected.

"So they've double backed. But for what?" Taki asked and Shishido could practically hear his mind whirling as he thought about whom they might be after.

"Ah, that is the golden question," Atobe said and leaned back gracefully in his chair as he crossed his legs. "If what Yuushi has told me is true, then I imagine what I'm about to say won't surprise you." He looked pointedly at Shishido and it clicked into place.

"You think Lord Advisor Sakaki is planning to kill you at your ball?" Shishido asked. He always thought that Sakaki was evil, but to go as far as to plot the King's death was a shock. Apparently it didn't always feel good to be proven right.

"Yes. I've had my own suspicions for a while now. But it wasn't until recently that we were able to collect evidence we needed. And now we have the time of when he plans to act."

Shishido wondered why they couldn't seize Sakaki now if they had evidence, but maybe it wasn't enough, or maybe Atobe wanted to ensnare as many traitors into his trap as possible. He could see the wisdom in both. But it was risky.

Some days, Shishido hated that his King wasn't more of a coward.

"So, for now, I need the two of you to act as though you've learned nothing new today. The guard will remain on high alert, but I want you both to keep an extra eye and ear out for any movements of Lord Sakaki. Especially during the ball."

Shishido nodded along with Taki even though he wanted to call Atobe an idiot and lock him in the wardrobe to keep him safe until he could handle Sakaki personally. But he knew it was impractical and would never happen. Still, it would make his binding stop itching.

"I'm trusting you and your brothers to keep me safe. Don't fail me. And don't let anyone else know what we suspect of Lord Sakaki."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Shishido said at the clear dismissal. He stood and gave a formal bow alongside Taki.


	5. Chapter 5

Shishido felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders in the following days. He'd always wanted to be in the loop and prove himself, but now that he was, he understood the heavy responsibility that came with it.

He wanted to be an excellent swordsman still, but he no longer felt that compelling drive to be the commander. Maybe deputy. He enjoyed helping to train with and take care of the Guard, and he certainly wanted a large hand in protecting the King. But being burdened with such dangerous secrets wasn't as fun as he'd thought it would be.

He knew that if he didn't act normal and hold the secrets, he could endanger not only his King, but his friends as well. Not to mention allowing Sakaki or his cohorts a chance to escape. So, he did the logical thing and avoided Lord Sakaki like the plague. He was many things, but a competent liar was not one of them. If he had been, he'd never have ended up training to be one of Atobe's Knights in the first place.

It had been easy enough to swap his Prince Keiya guard duty for a turn at the stables, and it was easily explained away by his well known closeness to a certain tall member of the White Order. It was a little embarrassing, but at the same time, he liked it. It meant the others wouldn't try anything bold with the Knight friendly member.

"Have you been told if you've been assigned to the ball yet?" Shishido asked. They were both leaning against the stable wall, watching the stable hands work the horses in a gentle trot around the yards.

He knew some people found this assignment boring, but right now Shishido found it relaxing. Especially with the good company.

"Yes. I'll be there. I think everyone will be on guard somewhere in the palace. I guess all those small scares has everyone spooked. I've never seen the Order so worked up."

Ohtori looked over at Shishido, but Shishido was busy staring out at the horses. He didn't want to be tempted to give into that look and tell Ohtori just why security had been stepped up from high to ridiculous.

"The Guard's the same. But we thrive on this sort of thing." And it was true. The thrill that something might happen and the chance to use their skills to protect their King had all of the Guard working overtime at practicing their swordsmanship and their carousing. To say tensions were running high would be an understatement, but they also had their bindings riding them, demanding that they do everything to protect the King.

Shishido felt it all, too, but right now, watching a young foal prance around, he was able to push it aside.

"I take it that means you'll be in the main hall?"

"Yup. I'm breaking out my best uniform for it. Even got someone to polish my boots," he said proudly, and he knew that he made a handsome figure in the clothes. He just hoped that Ohtori would be among his admirers.

"It's too bad we can't dance," Ohtori said with a sigh and Shishido felt the same regret.

"Maybe we can sneak one in. I'll be by Atobe's side most of the night, but we do have a small rotation set up," Shishido offered. And even if they couldn't dance among the nobles, they could find somewhere off to the side to indulge a bit.

"That would be nice." Ohtori smiled and Shishido returned it.

"Yeah..."

"I'll keep a nose out for you."

And with that Ohtori actually gave him a wink before walking back inside the stables for their next circuit around the stables. Shishido wasn't sure what to make of Ohtori's cheeky side, but he was sure once he recovered he'd appreciate it.

ooooooooooooo

The band struck up another song, this one a graceful waltz that soon had the dance floor refilling with brilliantly dressed couples once again.

Shishido had an excellent vantage point of the scene from just behind Atobe on the raised area where his seat was. And while his clothes weren't as richly decorated as Atobe's or most of the nobles, it was probably the nicest outfit he'd ever worn. All of the guards' clothes for special occasions were carefully tailored for them.

Shishido thought that in his full dress he looked resplendent, but he also felt like he was being suffocated by his collar and wondered if the ceremonial cape would allow him full mobility in a fight. Still, he did cut an impressive figure.

It was just too bad all of his potential admirers wouldn't be able to approach him as he was on duty. His eyes drifted through the crowds, pausing on all of the figures dressed from head to toe in the white of the Order.

He thought he spotted Ohtori off in a far corner. Despite their earlier talks, he'd yet to find a break in which he could talk to him, let alone steal a dance. He sighed, and when Atobe turned a look at him, hastily straightened and gave a small smile. It seemed to appease the King who went back to watching the dancers.

Atobe had graced the dance floor several times already that night, and sent several ladies into hysterical states at being selected as his partner. It had also sent the Knights into action trying to keep him protected without looking like they were being overly cautious.

Fortunately, the Order and the security checks at the entrances into the hall had discovered nothing out of the ordinary so far. It was even beginning to look like the night might finish without anything bad happening.

Shishido finished his survey of the room and looked ahead, and saw Prince Keiya approaching with Lord Sakaki and several of his handlers at his side. Several Knights discreetly followed the entourage.

"Keiya," Atobe said, stranding to greet his brother and waving off the bow he was wobbling giving. "Have you come to say goodnight?" His attention was solely on his brother but Shishido noticed the quick look to his handlers that the answer better be yes.

"Yup. But Lord Sakaki said if I don't say goodnight to you, you'd be sad," Keiya replied, completely charming anyone who was in ear shot and watching the scene.

"And he'd be right." Atobe knelt down beside Keiya and drew him into a hug, mindless of the expensive clothes and jewels they were squishing between them. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"A little bit. The food was good but the dancing was sort of boring." Keiya gave a pout as he tried to adjust the overly plumed and jeweled hat on his head that was falling into his eyes.

Atobe readjusted it for him and smiled. "You won't be saying that in another few years when you start thinking girls are pretty."

"Ewwww. I don't want to dance with them. They'll try to kiss me again," Keiya whined and Shishido knew he spoke from experience. One precocious daughter had smacked a kiss on Kieya's cheek earlier this evening, causing the Prince's large eyes to grow even bigger before he had pushed the girl back. It had caused a scene, but the two were too adorable for anyone to really be offended.

Those listening in gave a chuckle along with Atobe and Sakaki, and Shishido felt his eyes drifting to the Lord Advisor. If something was going to happen, it would be after Keiya was tucked safely into bed. Sakaki would need Keiya safe if he wanted to be declared regent. It was also well into the party, and many people were now tipsy and more willing to let their guard down and get swept up into trouble.

"I'll have to assign you extra Knights to protect you from their dreadful kisses then," Atobe declared and Keiya gave several enthusiastic nods.

Atobe gave Keiya a kiss on the cheek before releasing him. "Sweet dreams Keiya. And try not to give anyone too much trouble tonight."

"Okay," Keiya muttered, trying to fix his hat again, something he had done most of the night. "'Night," He called one last time before turning and marching off swiftly, leaving his handlers to catch up. He was so much like Atobe at times that Shishido worried what he'd be like when he was older.

"I'll go with him, your majesty, and ensure he's settled for the night."

There was a moment's pause, but when Shishido's eyes slid from Sakaki to Atobe he could see nothing that gave away Atobe's mistrust of the man.

"Thank you," Atobe said, giving a nod of dismissal before reclaiming his seat. Those who had been listening in quickly joined back in with other conversations and the dancing. All except one sleepy eyed noble who waited another moment before approaching the throne.

Lord Jirou gave a courtly bow and when Atobe gestured, walked up the couple of steps to stand beside Atobe's throne.

Sir Taki stayed down on the main floor, watching his charge for a moment before turning his attention back to the main room.

"Lord Jirou," Atobe said in greeting.

"Your majesty," Jirou returned, though there was a bit of cheekiness to it that Shishido knew that very few others could get away with. "You haven't given the traditional toast and blessing yet."

The ball was held every year at this time to celebrate another successful harvest. And while there were many festivals and other presentations for the event, the formal toast was a highlight at the ball. Shishido thought it was odd that Atobe would wait until after the children were dismissed to do it.

"True enough. It must have slipped my mind, what with all these lovely ladies around." Atobe's statement caused a few ladies nearby to twitter and Shishido suspected that more was being said in this conversation than what could be heard.

"I wonder if Lord Advisor Sakaki will be kind enough to bring you the chalice when he returns." Jirou gave a thoughtful pause as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. A clear sign that he was more awake and aware than he was really letting on. "I can go find him for you, if you'd like." The offer hung in the air a moment and Atobe looked over Jirou's shoulder and out through the crowd a moment.

"No, I'm sure you have more important things to do than be my errand boy." It was a dismissal, but Shishido felt it was a clear warning that Jirou should stay back and go be safe somewhere. Shishido doubted Jirou would want to miss out on the action, though, even if it meant driving Taki nuts.

"Of course, your majesty." Jirou gave a bow and was turning around when he spotted Sakaki at the far end of the hall. Somehow, Jirou managed to keep on turning until he'd done a 360. "Oh. It seems you didn't need me anyway. Have a good toast!" Jirou enthused before giving another bow and bouncing off with Taki in tow, trying to direct him out of the way.

Shishido looked over at Kabaji who gave a subtle nod. It looked like Jirou wasn't the only one who suspected that if Lord Sakaki was going to try something, it would be now.

As Sakaki walked down the center of the ballroom, deftly avoiding dancing couples, a page in tow carrying a tray with the chalice on it, Shishido tried to keep himself relaxed. He couldn't kill Sakaki unless he was a real threat, despite his binding making him want to anyway.

As people noticed the Lord Advisor and the ceremonial chalice's approach, a hush fell upon them and the dancing stopped. In moments, more pompous ceremonial music replaced the upbeat dance music from before. Shishido watched carefully as servers appeared en mass to deliver flutes of wine to all those in attendance. Some Knights and White Order members took a flute as well, but Shishido suspected it was to maintain appearances and they would be left untouched.

All of the guests were relaxed and enjoying themselves, but the Guard and the Order were tense. Did Sakaki notice? Did he care? Shishido tried to make sure his face was in the bemused mask he often wore as Sakaki approached their King.

"Your Highness, I believe it is time for the ceremonial toast," Lord Sakaki said, and if Shishido didn't think the cravat wearing lord was evil, he wouldn't have suspected anything was amiss.

"So it is. Thank you, Lord Sakaki." Atobe rose and signalled for the servers to come and give Sakaki his own glass of wine as he took up the chalice.

Atobe had only managed a few words of his speech when a white blur flashed past Shishido and appeared in front of the King. Shishido moved instantly, sword drawn, and pointing at Ohtori.

"Choutarou?" He asked in surprise, though his blade didn't waver. He then looked at the fallen chalice and the liquid that had spilled from it that was now frothing and steaming on the carpet as it ate its way through it.

Well, that explained that. He, along with the other Knights nearby them, moved their sword points to Lord Sakaki and the page that had carried the chalice. Shishido vaguely registered the commotion now going up in the ballroom, but his focus was on his King and the enemy at his sword.

"You foolish Knights. Don't point your sword at me. We have a murderer to catch," Sakaki said with all of the dramatics and indignation that was suited for the moment. Nobody's sword moved.

"You should be lucky this boy sensed the magic. It must be skilled witch or wizard, and they must be found immediately before they can launch a second attack." Sakaki's voice was sounding a bit more desperate and Shishido wondered if he was starting to realise that things were not going as planned.

Just then the doors of the ballroom burst open and Sakaki, for the most fleeting of moments, held hope in his eyes before they died at the site of Lord Hiyoshi, Sir Yuushi standing by his side, and leading in rest of his entourage.

"Cousin," Hiyoshi called as he strode into the room with purpose. He was armed, but with Yuushi at his side, nobody dared question him. "Have I missed all of the excitement?"

"Not all," Atobe said as he raised an eyebrow at Hiyoshi who was still in his riding clothes and looking rather windswept. "Though I take it you have excitement of your own to share?"

"I do. It seems you were right." He gestured and several members of his group stepped forward and presented Atobe with documents and chests. Some of which made the members of the Order twitch.

"It's benign. Now, anyway. But they will show you that Sakaki has been working against you and the kingdom. This is the proof. All of it found at his estate, as well as written statements from some of his co-conspirators." Hiyoshi gave a large grin, obviously enjoying taking down one of the most powerful people in the realm.

"We're also finishing securing all of his known associates." Hiyoshi's smile turned practically feral, and Shishido knew that Lord Hiyoshi had a direct hand in taking down more than a few of the traitors who would be enjoying time in jail.

"Thank you, Hiyoshi," Atobe said, and then looked back at his advisor who was still under sword point. "Lord Sakaki, my family has trusted you for many years, and you would betray us. What do you have to say for your actions? We are not without mercy."

With the look Atobe gave Sakaki, Shishido wondered if Atobe really hoped that Sakaki would say something that would make Atobe want to spare his life. It must be hard being betrayed by a close family friend and advisor.

"I have only this to say, my lord." And with that Sakaki reached under his cravat for a small knife and started to lunge at Atobe. Shishido cut him off, bodily coming between him and Atobe, and using the momentum to turn and block the knife with his sword, the blade cutting up into Sakaki's hand as the knife was dropped.

The other Knights rushed to secure Sakaki and insure Atobe's safety while others played crowd control. Shishido stood there for a moment longer before he noticed his sword was dripping blood, and Ohtori's hand was on his shoulder. He gave a shaky nod and stepped off to the side.

"Guards. Take him away. And see that he doesn't die from his injury. We want to have words with him before he's sentenced." And any emotion that had been in Atobe's eyes before had been replaced by cool hard anger. Shishido shuddered and knew that even if that look was directed at him, he would still lay down his life for his King. Much like he knew Sakaki would be doing, though in a much less willing and noble manner, once those words were finally exchanged.

Atobe stepped out of his ring of guards and glanced around the ballroom. "Sorry for the interruption. Does someone have a glass to share with us? We have a toast to make and a celebration to be had," Atobe declared and soon his hand was filled with a glass of wine, a toast flowing from his tongue, and a party getting back underway.

Shishido would have been amazed by the strength of will or the stupidity of certain nobles to just carry on as if nothing had happened, but he was feeling overwhelmed. He had not only drawn his sword and used it in anger, but he had done so to save Atobe's life. Now that the adrenaline was passing, he was feeling shaky.

A glass of strong liqueur was put into his hand by Yuushi, and Ohtori helped lead him out of the room. Clearly, they had been dismissed without his noticing.

As they retreated into a private room, several other Knights joining them, liquor was shared, and together they all unwound and congratulated each other on a job well done.

oooooooooooo

Several days after the ball, Atobe was once again hosting a large reception in the main hall. No dancing, only rewards and the appointment of a new Lord advisor. Hiyoshi, Yuushi, Ohtori, and Shishido had been chosen to receive high honours on the special occasion. They were all supposed to be standing in the anteroom waiting for their turn to be called into the main hall.

For some reason, Lord Jirou was in the room, napping of course, with his Knight keeping watch nearby, but both Hiyoshi and Yuushi were missing. Shishido just prayed that Yuushi wasn't off having sex with Hiyoshi. He'd joked about it, but he didn't really want it to happen.

Of course, there could be any number of real and valid reasons why Hiyoshi was late. Shishido suspected that even if Yuushi was not with Hiyoshi, the reason for his tardiness would be the same.

Hoping that he wouldn't be tasked with finding him, Shishido turned to Ohtori who was once again, like himself, decked out in their finest uniforms.

"You look fine," Shishido said as he watched Ohtori adjust his cape on his shoulders for the third time. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. It's not every day I get to speak to the King. And he's going to be giving me a reward. I was just doing my job. Do you think there's any way I can refuse and just get back?"

Shishido smiled at Ohtori's flustered face and rambling. "I think if he didn't want you to have the reward he wouldn't offer. So you better smile, and suck it up and take it. And you'll be fine. He's not scary at all." Since Ohtori was always unfailingly polite, he didn't even worry about his friend offending the King. And he was sure that the White Order gave just as many, if not more, court etiquette classes. He'd be fine.

"Thanks. I'll just smile and hope it's done quickly."

"That's the spirit," Shishido said with all the encouragement he could muster at that less than enthusiastic sentence. He gave Ohtori's arm a friendly punch, grinned at him, and slowly got one in return.

"By the way, been meaning to ask you, how were you able to sense the magic in the chalice when nobody else did?"

"Oh," Ohtori said as if startled by the question. "It's not that big a deal. I was just near the door when Sakaki came through, so I got a good whiff of it. And, well, we all have our talents. We can all sense every type of magic, but some elements resonate stronger."

"So you're super sensitive to the type on the chalice? And the other times too?"

Ohtori nodded and blushed a little. "It's probably why the Knights' binding doesn't bother me as much. Many of the Order are very sensitive to love and fire elements, but I'm most sensitive to time, and there's not much of that in the binding spell."

Shishido thought that over and then smiled. "Does that mean I can get away with using sneaky love spells on you? You know, since you're weak to them?"

"I'm not that weak to them!" Ohtori protested with a small laugh. "Besides, I don't think you'd need a love charm with me, anyway, Shishido."

"Really?"

"Maybe you should find out?" Choutarou suggested, and oddly enough, he wasn't blushing now. Instead, his eyes were filled with a teasing mischief and Shishido just wanted to kiss him.

Shishido rose up on his toes and was reaching up to pull Ohtori down for a kiss, despite Taki and Jirou being in the room (because Jirou didn't count when he was sleeping and a fellow Knight didn't matter), when the door opened and a flustered and stressed looking aid came into the room.

"Where is everyone?" He asked in a panicked voice. "We're missing Lord Hiyoshi and Sir Yuushi." His head spun around the room as if expecting them to be hiding behind the curtains.

"You!" He said pointing at Shishido, and Shishido knew without anything further that he'd be going on a quest to find Yuushi. "I need you to find Lord Hiyoshi and Sir Yuushi, and hurry up, we can't leave the King waiting."

"Hiyoshi's with prince Keiya," came a sleepy voice from the couch and they all turned to look at Jirou who looked to be still deep in sleep.

"Really? I'll go fetch him them. Sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Advisor Jirou." He bowed and took Jirou's sleepy snuffle as a dismissal before quickly leaving the room.

Shishido caught Taki's eyes and mouthed the words, "Lord Advisor?" at him and Taki just gave a shrug as if to say he wasn't to blame for the insanity of the realm.

Shishido gave his own shrug in reply and then turned to Ohtori who gave him an understanding smile. "I'll be here when you get back. Go serve our King by hunting down his errant Knight."

And with one last longing look at Ohtori's lips, he left the room and strolled down the halls to the spots he knew Yuushi liked to use for quick after liaisons.

Predictably, the door to one room was slightly ajar and there were quiet moans escaping from inside. "Yuushi," Shishido said loudly as he opened the door, "You're going to be late." His eyes scanned the room and he spotted Yuushi's feet hanging off the end of a sofa.

Strolling into the room, he saw Yuushi's head pop up over the back of the sofa. "Shishido, perfect timing as always." Yuushi's head disappeared, and he could hear him kissing again.

"Yuushi!" Shishido yelled, giving the back of the couch a kick and causing Yuushi to nearly topple off.

"Alright, alright. I'd hate to make the King wait." Yuushi stood and buckled his sword back on, and Shishido tried not to give into curiosity and look over the back of the sofa to see who was still sprawled there.

Not that there was any need with the head popping up from behind the sofa, and Yuushi leaning over for one last kiss. "I'll see you after the ceremony, Gakuto. We'll have some celebrating to do." With one last kiss, Yuushi grabbed Shishido's elbow and walked them both out of the room.

Shishido shook Yuushi off his arm and just stared at him once they were in the hall. "You and Gakuto?"

Yuushi gave a casual shrug.

"What happened to the thrill of the chase and all that?"

"Well, getting caught can be thrilling, too," Yuushi drawled, and with a sly grin, turned and walked to the anteroom.

Shishido guessed that was true, but wondered if Yuushi would still enjoy being caught in a week's time. He had a feeling that Gakuto wasn't one to let a guy out of his sights once he had his claws in... then maybe it really was all part of the game that Yuushi liked.

Walking back into the room, he spotted Hiyoshi standing off to the side, adjusting his outfit, and standing as arrogantly as Atobe. Ohtori was talking to Taki and the way that Taki was smiling back at him made Shishido's stomach do weird things. But before he could think about it, the aid returned to tell them they were ready to be announced.

"The new Lord Advisor will be announced after the rewards ceremony, so you and Lord Jirou can continue relaxing here," the aid said, addressing Taki, though Shishido suspected that Jirou was more aware than he was making out to be. Taki gave a nod and watched as the rest of them were shuffled out of the room.

"After the herald announces you and your deeds, you will walk down the center of the hall. Move briskly, but don't rush. Stop several paces before the dias, bow, and then advance three steps, bow again, and wait in line to be acknowledged. When he hands you your reward, say, 'Thank you, Your Majesty,' and bow again. Understood?" The aid rambled off, as if he was afraid that one of them would suddenly forget all of their court training and start doing cartwheels down the hall. Or, if the look he was giving Yuushi and him was anything to go by, that they would either start maiming or kissing all of the guests. Whatever.

Shishido just gave a nod and then caught Ohtori's eyes and gave him a wink, and tilted his head toward the aid. Ohtori gave a small laugh. It earned them a dirty glare, but was worth it.

They heard the trumpets blast, and then the herald started, though most of the words were obscured by the large ornate doors. Still, whatever he was saying sounded impressive.

"Alright, Lord Hiyoshi, after you. Then you, Sir Yuushi, and Sir Shishido. And finally, Brother Ohtori." He physically moved them into place and then opened the door for them.

Having often seen the hall from Atobe's vantage point or off to one side, it was a new experience to have to strut down the center of the hall with everyone's attention firmly on them. As they headed down the hall, instead of being one after the other in line, they shifted so they were walking side by side. Shishido smiled as he made out Yuushi and Ohtori on either side of him.

Atobe was waiting for them at the dias, and on cue, they all bowed, advanced, and bowed again. Even Hiyoshi, who often scourned court politeness directed at Atobe, managed to bow to the proper degree.

"Rise and be rewarded for your deeds. We are most grateful for how you have served us." Atobe continued on making a pompous speech, and Shishido couldn't help looking over to the courtiers and trying to make out what they were holding. Atobe's gifts could be anything from a worthless piece of paper or a dukedom.

"To our dearest cousin Lord Hiyoshi, we are giving you the land that the peach orchard rests on. We remember how you always enjoyed visiting there with your mother as a child. May it bring you many more good memories for all the great services you have done us." Atobe handed Hiyoshi a highly ornamented scroll, and Hiyoshi thanked him with a sort of honesty that made Shishido wonder just what history the peach orchard had for the young nobles.

"Sir Yuushi, we were tempted to offer you a peerage, but feared to give you access to everyone else who has thus evaded your seductions. So, we have thought long hard, and we are giving you Higuma Otoshi, the fastest horse in our stables. May she carry you quickly away from all the jealous wives and husbands you may encounter." There was laughter around the hall, though Yuushi seemed to not mind the teasing from the King, something that Shishido wasn't going to think about. Especially with the way Yuushi's hands caressed Atobe's as he took his own ornamental scroll from Atobe's hand.

"Sir Shishido, your fast reflexes may have saved our life, and for that, we are very thankful. So first, we would like to reward you with the star of service to show all those that see you that you are responsible for their sovereign, living another day." He took the pin from the cushion and pinned it to Shishido's chest.

Shishido was grinning like a loon, and only just remembered to say thank you. Every Knight dreamed of earning these tokens. Monetarily worthless, but it proved that he had done what every Knight was made to do: save their master.

"We would also like to give you this, a small token of our admiration of your quick skills. May you put it to good use." Atobe signalled another page, and he came forward with a small chest. It was opened and revealed a long dagger in a beautifully ornamented scabbard.

"Wow," Shishido said, and then added a hasty thank you as he took the offered dagger and quickly managed to strap it to his belt. The weight felt odd, but good.

"Finally, to Brother Ohtori who had the skill most needed that day. Without you, we may have drunk unthinkable poisons before any warning could be made. To thank you, we offer you this. Use it wisely." Atobe reached for a bag that looked quite heavy for its size and handed it over to Ohtori who bowed slightly and thanked him while turning bright red.

Ohtori's gift wasn't as personalized, but Shishido realized that it was probably because he was the person that Atobe knew the least about. Still, Shishido was sure it was generous and would be put to good use by Ohtori.

With a bit more pomp and ceremony they finally finished and bowed a final time.

"Sir Yuushi, Sir Shishido," Atobe called just as they were about to turn and head back out of the way. "Are you still ready to serve?" He asked, reminiscent of one of the first things he had said to Shishido so long ago during the binding ceremony.

Shishido and Yuushi shared a look, and as one they turned and saluted Atobe. "With our lives, Your Highness!" And as he took up place slightly behind and to the side of Atobe, Shishido saw Ohtori who gave him a thumbs up, and then he knew that this is where he was meant to be and what he was born to do.

It was a great day to be a Knight of Hyotei.


	6. Side Story: Lessons Learned

The main story of Knights of Hyoutei has some time jumps in them and many chances for small side stories within and after the main arc. This is one possible story that took place.

Shishido, new to the world of love, is looking to get some experience in the swordplay that goes on in the bedroom. (Yuushi/Shishido - for educational purposes only. The main story is still very much Shishido/Ohtori. ^_~) Originally published in 2011 as a separate story but is being re-archived as a chapter of the main story.

* * *

Yuushi sat at his table in the pub feeling quite smug. His pupil, Shishido, seemed to be doing quite well for himself. Shishido was off near the bar chatting up some young and pretty thing Yuushi had introduced him to earlier in the evening. Yuushi knew for a fact that said young thing was suitably experienced and would be able to teach Shishido things he and his brothers only talked and dreamed about back at the training hall.

Looking back at his pint, Yuushi took a hardy swig and was about to go hunting for his own entertainment for the night when a hardy smack resounded through out the pub. Yuushi felt a knot of dread in his stomach as he looked up and across the room.

Sure enough Shishido was standing there baffled and rubbing his red cheek. The men and women around him were laughing and patting him on the back in some sort of consolation. It took several moments before Shishido was able to extract himself and slink back to the table he had been sharing with Yuushi.

"Your plan was stupid. I did exactly what you said and look what happened," Shishido said gesturing wildly to the spot he had stood at when he was slapped. And slapped hard by the look of his cheek.

"Are you sure you did everything exactly as I told you?" Yuushi wasn't sure how it could have failed. Shishido was dressed in the Knights livery and did cut a surprisingly handsome figure in it despite probably needing another year to finish completely filling out his shoulders. And if he had said the things that Yuushi had coached him on then there shouldn't have been a problem there either. And from what Yuushi had spied he hadn't unduly groped the poor woman. His technique had never once failed him so to have Shishido be slapped so quickly was a mystery.

"I uh... may have gone off script a little," Shishido admitted now rubbing his cheek and fidgeting like he might after a scolding back at the training hall.

"Ah." Well that explained the mystery at any rate. But what had Shishido said to get that reaction? Yuushi was dying to know just how had their young Lothario gone so astray so quickly. "So what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"People don't get slapped for nothing."

"I just complimented her. You said girls like compliments," Shishido protested obviously trying to shift the blame for his failed attempt at flirting.

Yuushi nodded, he did say girls liked compliments but he dreaded to think about what type of compliment Shishido thought would be good for a girl. Did he tell her she had nice tits? Yuushi didn't think that would be a problem since had done so and gotten no complaint. Admittedly they were naked in bed at the time. But still...

"I told her that she had strong looking arms and I bet she could take on more than one of us at a time," Shishido said. He was looking at Yuushi with questioning eyes, obviously trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Oh," Yuushi started, "most girls don't like to be called manly. And you may have given her the idea that you wanted to take her with another guy." Yuushi watched it register on Shishido's face and then the smaller knight moaned and dropped his head to the table.

"I didn't even realise," Shishido muttered into the wood of the table. Yuushi had to lean forward to hear him over the noise of the pub. "I'm going to die a virgin."

Yuushi chuckled and gave Shishido a friendly pat on the head. "I won't let that happen. Come on, you know what they say, if you fall off the horse you get back in the saddle."

Shishido raised his head and shot Yuushi a dirty look, "I can't get back in the saddle if I've never been in it to begin with. This is like getting kicked by a horse before you even touch it." Shishido's head dropped back onto the table.

"Well, how picky are you about the horse?"

Shishido's head raised again. "What do you mean? You know someone more loose than her?" Shishido asked nodding his head toward the girl that had slapped him. She was already working on another Knight.

"Yes, actually," Yuushi answered. He'd gotten very familiar with many different types of women and men during his time in the capitol. "But I was talking about gender."

"You're suggesting I go for a guy?"

"If you want."

"Why? So I can get a black eye when they punch me for saying something insulting? Pass."

"What if I promise you won't get punched; That I know a sure thing." Yuushi leaned in close to Shishido giving him his best leer and wondering if Shishido would notice.

Shishido hesitated but then gave a small nod. "Fine, what the hell. But if I get punched I'm punching you in revenge."

"Great. Then let's go."

"What, the guy's not here?" Shishido asked clearly looking around for someone. Yuushi wondered just what type of guy Shishido was looking for.

"Actually he is, but he's leaving so you need to too," Yuushi pointed out standing up and heading toward the door.

Shishido's head whipped to the door and Yuushi gave a chuckle. "Come on. I thought you trusted me to teach you the ways of seduction."

"Yeah, I did, before I got slapped."

"You went off script. Not my fault."

Shishido gave a nod and reluctantly followed. Yuushi lead him back to the guard barracks at an easy pace keeping up an idle chat about training and Shishido's new duties. He had always wondered about Shishido's preferences, most of the knights explored their curiosity of the same gender while still at the training hall. But he'd never heard of anyone doing anything with Shishido, not even a quick fumble in the shower rooms. But then, Shishido had always given off a surprisingly innocent air under the arrogance. It didn't help that Shishido had also seemed surprisingly vague about any sexual desires. So it was admittedly a bit of a shock to hear him talking about a man from the White Order earlier.

His original plan had been to set him up with a girl and let Shishido discover the joys of sex on his own. But since Shishido had managed to strike out in record speed that left Yuushi creating plan B: Seducing Shishido on his own. He could teach Shishido many of the skills he'd need for women or men and give him the confidence that only came from really good sex. And it certainly would be no hardship.

He gave Shishido a grin as he held open the door to the barracks.

"So this guy is a knight? Who is he? Don't the other guys gossip?" Shishido asked looking around even though the halls were deserted at this time of the night.

"Gossip is only words, Shishido. And we all have more important things to worry about than who is warming whom at night," Yuushi said and was pleased when Shishido gave a reluctant nod to his logic.

He led them down the hall and stopped in front of his own door, "And here we are," He said with a flourish before opening the door and gesturing for Shishido to answer.

Shishido looked over at Yuushi and then back inside the room, Yuushi could practically see the gears turning over in his mind. "But this is your room," Shishido said not moving from his spot in the hall.

"It is," Yuushi confirmed.

"You're the sure bet?"

"I am."

"Should I be worried that you want in my pants so badly?" Shishido asked before finally entering the room and moving to lean against a dresser, one of the only parts of the room not taken up by one of the two beds.

"Of course not. This is exactly what I promised you. A no strings attached night of education. But since you failed so miserably at the bar I've had to taken your training into my own very capable and talented hands." Yuushi closed and locked the door behind him, not concerned about his roommate, he knew the code by now. He walked beside his bed and removed his sword and scabbard, leaning it against the nightstand between the two beds.

"If your training was better I wouldn't have failed," Shishido protested.

"Then I promise to be much more thorough," Yuushi said and waved Shishido over to join him.

Shishido slowly straightened and walked the few steps until he was in front of Yuushi.

"You won't need your sword for this," Yuushi said reaching for the sword belt's clasp, "Well, not that one anyway."

Shishido groaned at the bad pun come pick up line but Yuushi didn't mind since Shishido's hands joined his at the belt to help ease the sword off his hip. He placed Shishido's shorter and more slender weapon next to his own and then turned back to face his friend.

"What's the most you've done Shishido?"

"What do you mean?" Shishido asked and that, Yuushi thought, answered his question quite clearly.

"I know you're a virgin but have you experimented with anyone? Kissed any of the boys back at the training hall?" Yuushi moved in closer and rested his hands on Shishido's arms.

At first, it looked like Shishido wasn't going to answer, his face turning an interesting pink colour. When Shishido's lips parted, Yuushi had to strain to hear the quiet "Nothing."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Yuushi both teased and reassured. He got rolling eyes for his effort.

"I'm not some maiden, Yuushi. I can take whatever you're dishing."

Yuushi didn't doubt it, but he still wanted to make it good, make it memorable and most importantly, teach Shishido some very useful skills he could use over and over again to win the hearts of any of his future bedmates. Especially if that random White Order member turned out to be more than a passing interest.

"Shishido, I'm hear to teach you the skills you need to be a Cassanova. I cannot do that with a wham bam thank you maam technique. So I will be gentle and I will teach you the joys and torments of foreplay as well," Yuushi said with a smirk before leaning in to press lips gently against Shishido's. iHis first kiss/i Yuushi thought to himself and kept the contact simple, allowing Shishido time to get used to someone in his space like this.

Shishido stiffened at first, which Yuushi had suspected he might. However he hadn't been expecting Shishido to suddenly try to take over the kiss and bash their noses and mouths together in a painful way.

"Ow," Yuushi said dryly as he pulled back slightly. Shishido was looking up at him, lust just beginning to cover the nervousness of his eyes. He was certainly eager to please and try things out. But he most definitely needed coaching.

"Close your eyes and relax Shishido, this is meant to be sensual and teasing. Not a fight." Shishido huffed by closed his eyes, his lips puckered up in a ridiculous fashion.

"Very sexy," Yuushi chuckled to himself and then pressed his lips to Shishido's before he could make any reply. Though he did take advantage of the open mouth to gently flick his tongue into Shishido's. He then sucked the plump lower lip into his own mouth and nibbled lightly on it.

Shishido let out a sigh and gripped Yuushi's arms in response. And just when Yuushi was thinking that Shishido may not be completely hopeless, Shishido sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit. Hard.

Yuushi hissed and pulled back quickly, bringing fingers to his lip only to pull them back at the sting. He looked at the digits and sighed at the blood. "You're supposed to nibble, not try to eat me," Yuushi said. Shishido was most definitely a hopeless case. It was a good thing that girl slapped Shishido so that he wasn't released onto the public in this form. Yuushi couldn't believe the complete lack of sensual skills his friend held. Their binding was tied up with the love element, you'd think some of that would have seeped into Shishido.

"I was just doing what you did," Shishido protested. "You bit my lip."

"Correction I teased it with my teeth. I didn't make you bleed and try to bite it off."

"Now you're just being a lame wimp. It wasn't that bad."

Yuushi held up his fingers that were tinted red.

"Fine... it was a little bad. But if I'm not doing something right, I blame my teacher."

"Well, your teacher thinks that you're a bit of a desperate case and in need of several long and thorough training sessions before your skills can be tested on others," Yuushi said pulling Shishido flush against him.

"Oh really? Want to keep me in your bed that long huh?" Shishido's hands moved to rest on the rise of Yuushi's butt and again Yuushi thought that maybe Shishido had some sort of raw sensuality they could tap into and work with. Even if his stinging lip told him different.

"More like you're so pathetic that I worry if I let you loose after one session that you'll not only leave behind broken hearts but bruised and bleeding bodies too."

Shishido was fortunately too close to punch or kick him though he did scowl. Yuushi thought it was quite cute. His friend would definitely be a heartbreaker once he learned what to do.

"How about tonight I teach you the long honoured tradition of the make out session and tomorrow we can try something more erotic."

"I don't need kiddy steps, Yuushi," Shishido complained but allowed Yuushi to push him onto the bed.

"Of course not. But like I said, I want to be very thorough in your training." Yuushi climbed onto the bed and spread his legs gesturing for Shishido to move closer to him. Still facing him, he pulled Shishido even closer and gestured for him to put his legs over his. "Good, now rest your hands here," He instructed, gesturing to his shoulders before resting his own on Shishido's waist.

"Now, let's see how long we can kiss before you start to squirm," Yuushi challenged.

"Squirm? From this? Not likely."

Yuushi gave a chuckle before leaning in to kiss Shishido. He would quickly prove Shishido wrong, assuming the other man didn't try to break his nose or eat him again.

He was pleased that this time Shishido was more cautious in his kissing and seemed more wiling to follow his lead.

This time when he nibbled on Shishido's lip there was a breathy noise that could have almost have been a moan. Hoping to coax out more noises and to really make his friend squirm he brushed his tongue against Shishido's, teasing it the way he would other parts of his body later. That got Shishido squeezing his shoulders in his strong grip, obviously approving of the move.

Now, for his finishing move. He gave Shishido's tongue a light suck and then tongued the fleshy area above his front teeth. Shishido moved under his hands, moving closer and shifting as he pulled back letting out another of those teasing breathy noises.

"So?" Yuushi asked as he looked at Shishido breathing heavily across from him and looking rather dazed.

"Okay, you win. I am totally on board with thorough," Shishido enthused and quickly leaned back in for more of Yuushi's kisses.

Yuushi, never one to turn away a newly converted student to the sensual pleasures of kissing, especially one so eager to please, sank back into the kiss with pleasure. He still had so many wonderful things to teach his friend before they even began taking off their clothes but after a rough start he was sure it would be well worth it.

Those thoughts in his head, he decided it was time to teach Shishido just how erotic an ear could be.

As another one of those breathy moans sounded and the hands on his shoulders tightened their grip again Yuushi knew, without a doubt, that taking Shishido's sexual training into his own hands had been a very wise move indeed.

The End.


End file.
